Ska8er Boi
by Bel Sterling
Summary: Edward es un Skater y esta enamorado de Tanya quien pertenece a la elite del colegio...¿Edward le dira lo que siente a Tanya alguna vez?¿que dira ella?...mini-fic basado en la cancion de Avril Lavigne Skat8er Boi please entren el summary esta mas o menos!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece todo es de Stephenie Meyer excepto la idea aunque claro debería decir que la historia de chico Skater de Avril Lavigne la mejor maldita cosa!

**Cap1:la historia**

**EPOV:**

**_He was a boy_**

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo diecisiete años y estudio en la Academia Twilght North Coast, al norte de California, tengo un hermano llamado Jasper y una hermana llamada Rosalie, ambos son gemelos, pero solo se parecen físicamente ya que los dos son altos rubios y de ojos celestes, pero mas allá de eso son totalmente opuestos, a Rosalie le encanta ser el centro de atención, y es muy egocéntrica y vanidosa aunque cuando uno la llega a conocer se da cuenta de que es muy buena persona y amiga, y no lo digo por que sea mi hermana, aunque esta en la...elite de la Academia. En cambio mi hermano Jasper es mas bien tímido y reservado, le cuesta un poco relacionarse con los demás. A mi en cambio no me importa lo que los demás piensen aunque la mayoría de las mujeres me encuentran atractivo, ya sea por mi pelo castaño broncineo, mis ojos verdes o mis no demasiado exagerados músculos, producto de acompañar a mi hermano Jasper al gimnasio, aunque si existe una persona a la que me gustaría caerle bien

**_She was a girl_**

Tanya , ese es su nombre es la chica mas hermosa de la Academia y la mas inteligente, es alta, de cabello rubio rojizo, con unos ojos azules profundos, una sonrisa encantadora y un cuerpo precioso, aunque claro tanta perfección debía tener un defecto que no sabe elegir a sus amigos, todos ellos son unos idiotas del equipo de fútbol y unas porristas sin cerebro, entre ellos se destacan: Mike Newton un estúpido con pelo rubio y ojos azules que no tiene idea de cuanto es 1+2 , Tyler otro de los idiotas que cree que Newton lo admira aunque no sabe que su novia lo engaña con el, Jessica la novia de Mike otra engañada mas, y Lauren la reina de las zorras líder de las porristas, novia de Tyler y put oficial.

**_Can I make it anymore obvious?_**

Y claro yo soy uno de los tantos de la escuela que están enamorados de Tanya, todo comenzo por una simple clase de francés, en la que ella se presento tarde captando la atención de todos, entonces el profesor la asigno como compañera mía y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que ella no era como las demás, ella era inteligente y simpática, fue en el transcurso de una hora que conocí otra cara de ella y nunca mas pude apartar los ojos de esa vista…por dos años.

Solo existe un problema…

**_He was a punk.  
And she did ballet._**

Claro que no seria problema si sus amigos no me tendrían saña: yo soy Skater y ella pertenece a la élite del colegio, y las mujeres de la élite son…especiales.

**_What morea can I say?_**

Todas asisten a ballet y creen que son mejores que los demás, ella no es así pero como dije su afinidad no es elegir amigos.

Mi único deseo que algún día ella se de cuenta a quienes tiene al lado o yo sea lo suficientemente valiente para decirle lo que siento por ella, hasta ese momento no pienso cambiar quien soy.

* * *

**ola!! sho otra vez!! esta es 1 idea q c m vino a la cabeza cuando escuche despues de un monton de tiempo otra vez la cancion Skater boy de Avie Lavigne q m nknta asi q ak stoii/ otra cosa no voi a djar mi otro fic aunq scriba st mmm...minific x ponerl 1 nombre aunq s 1 loqra l q con tantas cosas q tngo y mi otro fic aga st pro bue... y sto aunq s corto es mas 1 introduccion mas q nada**

**asi q 1 bso vampirico a tds!! y please review!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: esto es d stephenie meyer excepto la idea aunq deberia dcir q tambien s d mi cantante favorita Avie Lavigne la cancion SKA8ER BOI!!

Cap2

Hoy voy a ir con Jasper al gimnasio, otra vez, como socializar no es su fuerte yo siempre soy su compañero o lo es papa.

Subi a mi cuarto y cambie mi ropa por una sudadera y unos joggins. Luego baje y fuimos en mi Volvo hacia el Gym; cuando llegamos me fui hacia la banda para correr con Jasper, mas me llamo mucho la atención un chico que estaba haciendo pesas, no me malinterpreten pero es que parecia que habia puesto demasiado peso en las ellas y se estuviera ahogando… palideci cuando me di cuenta de cuanta verdad habia en mis palabras y al parecer nadie se daba cuenta de ello, sin fijarme en lo que hacia salte de la banda y corri hacia el chico ese Jasper al percatarse de lo que hacia fue ayudarme, sinceramente no queria ponerme a calcular cuanto peso le habia puso a esa cosa ya que solo entre Jasper y yo pudimos liberarlo. Inmediatamente se sento y empezo a tragar aire a montones, entonces me fije bien en el tenia el pelo oscuro rizado y nos ojos marrones, tenia muchos musculos como Jasper, creo que ese era el motivo por el que creyo que podia con tanto peso.

-gracias Brothers, si no hubieran llegado me habría asfixiado-dijo cunado recupero el aliento

-no importa, esta bien-conteste

-no de enserio gracias…

-Edward Cullen y el es mi hermano Jasper-le dije

-oh, bueno gracias a los dos mi nombre es Emmett Swan, y…vaya wow me estba por poner azul-repuso soltando una risotada al final, era un chico muy simpatico.

-esta bien no hay de que-dijo Jasper.

-bueno, que tal si como agradecimento vamos a comer algo conozco un lugar en el que tienen las mejores pizzas del pais-dijo entusiamado

-bueno,ehh…-Jasper y yo nos miramos

-vamos, solo es una pizza y ademas no son mi tipo prefiero las _mujeres_ rubias-dijo guiñandonos un ojo.

Fuimos a un lugar llamado "_La Bella Alice" _emmett tenia razon era un restaurante dedicado a la comida chatarra, como un Mcdonals pero para adolescentes.

Tenia una barra en la pared de enfrente repleta de asientos y una televisión plasma detrás de ella, en la pared izquierda habia un pequeño escenario con un microfono encendido, en el que ahora cantaba una joven bajita de pelo negro. El lugar estaba lleno de chicas y chicos punks, góticos, y metaleros, y ni un solo adulto a la vista. Era atendido por unos chicos de no mas de diecinueve años

-oye Emmett y ¿como conoces este lugar?-le pregunte, ya que Jasper estaba muy entretenido viendo a la cantante, era increible que nunca hubiera escuchado de este lugar. Emmett solto una risita entre dientes y respondio:  
-es de mis hermanas, mis padres solo compraron el terreno, estan convencidos de que es un restaurante italiano de alli el nombre, les sirve de tapadera, si fuera por mis hermanas le hubieran puesto "_up punk rock"_

-¿tus hermanas abrieron el local?-pregunte sorprendido eso si que era sorprendente

-bueno ves a la cantante-me gire a ver a la joven bajita estba cantando una cancion de Paramore en una tarima, con un equipo de karoke al lado. Jasper se giro un poco para escucharnos mejor.

-¿ella es tu hermana?-pregunto Jasper hablando por primera vez desde que llegamos

-si, tiene dieciocho ella es la encargada de todo el lugar se llama Alice, ahora saben quien le puso el nombre.-se carcajeo

-¿y tu otra hermana?-pregunte, según dijo eran dos

-oh, ella es "Isabella" jaja, odia ese nombre todos le dicen Bella, pero en estos momentos esta en Londres con mis padres, ya que es la menor…

-¿y donde estudian?-pregunto Jasper aunque por lo que veia lo que queria decir es ¿Cómo es que no he visto a tu hermana en la Academia?.

-yo estoy en la Universidad, Alice…mm…sinceramente no tengo idea que hace pero dejo la escuela creo, y Bella va a comenzar cuando vuelva de Londres aunque estoy seguro de que Alice tendra que empezar con Bella sino quiere que a mi madre le de un paro cardiaco

-oh,-aparte la vista de el en cuanto vi un BMW color negro en la calle: era el coche de Tanya, me quede mirandolo cuando ella bajo la ventanilla la pude ver bien.

Emmett le echo una mirada y luego me miro a mi.

-hey, Ed ¿te gusta esa chica?-dijo mirandome serio

-eh…-antes de que pudiera decidir entre contarselo o no Jasper intervino

-su nombre es Tanya y le gusta desde hace dos años-le eche una mirada a Jasper que reunia todo mi enojo, indignación y frustracion

-deberias decirselo sino nada va a cambiar y vas a seguir lamentandote…

-si pero lo que pasa es que para sus amigos no soy santo de su devocion-dije de mala gana.

-bueno pero sus amigos no deciden si tu le gustas o no.-dijo como si fuera obvio

-ojala fuera tan sencillo

-vamos, amigo deberias hacerlo por lo menos para sacarte la duda…

-Emmett tiene razon Edward deberias hacerlo-dijo Jasper girandose a escuchar

-¿Por qué no te das vuelta y miras a Alice?-le dije mordazmente a lo que volteo a ver a Emmett con gesto asustado, quien al ver su expresión asustada se carcajeo.

-hablando de Roma-dijo mirando por encima del hombro de Jasper

-¡Emmy!-se escucho una aguda voz cargada de entusiasmo. Emmett se rio entre dientes a la vez que miraba a Jasper que tenia una expresión ansiosa en su rostro.

Cuando la hermana de emmett llego pude apreciarla bien era bajita no mas de 1.50 con pelo corto negro intenso con cada mechon apuntando a un lado diferente, y facciones finas, verdaderamente se parecia a un duendecillo.

-¡hola enana! te presento a mis amigos Edward Cullen y su hermano Jasper-dijo señalandonos ella me dirigio una sonrisa y yo un simple "hola",entonces se giro hacia Jasper y su sonrisa se desdibujo y le dijo seria:  
-me has hecho esperar mucho

-lo siento señorita-respondio Jasper tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Cuando la solto ella tenia de nuevo aquella sonrisa y Jasper tambien sonreia. Yo solo rode los ojos a lo que Emmett correspondio con una carcajada sonora.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que Alice fue llamada por el celular cuando volvio le dijo a Emmett que sus padres iban a llegar una semana mas tarde de lo previsto por que su hermana tuvo un accidente y estaba en el hospital

-no me sorprende-suspiro Emmett. Supongo que ambos habran visto la confusion en el rostro de mi hermano y en el mio ya que Alice respondio:

-nuestra hermana Bella es un poco torpe

-no puede caminar sobre una superficie plana sin encontrarse algo con lo que tropezar-añadio Emmett con gracia-¿Qué le paso esta vez?

-se cayo cuando trataba de hacer skate no es nada grave no se rompio nada solo tuvo un golpe en la cabeza-respondio su hermana riendo disimuladamente

Estuvimos hablando hasta que se nos hizo hora de tener que irnos a casa y quedamos con Emmet que nos veriamos en el gimnasio el lunes...

* * *

**olaaa!!! ti yo otra vez aprovch a subir ya q tnia st cap dsd ac tiempo aunq tdvia no trmino est mini-fic jaja!! espero q ls aya gustado a quins lean o sea a DISASTRO, cullen swan productions, Tatty1,y Ferzy rmz bye qidnc y spro q ls aya gustado mi storia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece td es de stephenie excepto a idea aunq dbria dcir q s d Avie Lavigne en la cancion Skater Boy!!

Cap3

Era la hora de francés mi hora favorita de clases por que podía ver a Tanya sentada un par de asientos mas allá, cuando el profesor llego tuve que desviar la mirada a regañadientes de ella.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que conocimos a Emmett y agradecía el haberlo conocido, ahora yo no tenia que levantarme a las 6 de la mañana para correr con Jasper, por que ahora el podía correr con el, además mamá estaba muy contenta de que Jasper haya conocido a un amigo y especialmente, a Alice.

Todavía no conocíamos a los padres de Emmett y Alice y tampoco a su hermana Bella, según Emmett era un imán para el peligro extremadamente torpe, aquello me hacia reír cuando ambos contaban anécdotas sobre ella, aunque trataba de no hacerlo ya que no era correcto reírse de alguien a sus espaldas.

En esta semana me di cuenta de que Rosalie se llevaba muy bien con mi amigo y que Jasper pasaba mucho tiempo con Alice, lo que me llevo a pensar en que era hora de hablarle a Tanya sobre mis sentimientos, arg eso sonaba gay…

Estuve mirándola toda la clase hasta que toco el timbre lo que significaba la hora del almuerzo. Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero cuando pase por el banco de Tanya escuche un estrépito cuando me volví, vi que sus libros se habían caído, obviamente me apresure a ayudarla. Cuando le tendí un libro de química me miro con una sonrisa radiante y dijo:

-hola Edward, gracias-tomo el libro y guardo todo en su mochila, pero antes de irse me tomo un hombro y me dio un beso en la mejilla-te veo al rato chico –dijo yéndose

-si…eh, hasta luego Tanya-dije medio grogui luego de un rato mas de ensimismamiento, me fui hasta la cafetería con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando llegue compre mi almuerzo y fui hacia mi mesa de siempre en donde ya estaban Ben, su novia Angela y Jasper, tal vez me tarde mas de lo que me parecía. Me senté con ellos y lo primero que hice fue buscar a Tanya con la mirada, lo que no era difícil por que siempre se sentaba con la élite. Como siempre estaban riéndose esta vez al parecer de Jessica reclamándole algo al idiota de Newton, pero ella levanto la vista y me sonrió, aunque después desvió la mirada y continuo hablando con Lauren.

-¿otra vez mirando a Tanya?-pregunto Angela comiendo su sándwich.

Suspire- si, hoy me saludo y me beso la mejilla-sonaba estúpido y patetico pero sabia que Angela quería saber el por que la miraba.-creo que le voy a decir lo que siento.

-bien Ed, debes hacerlo-dijo Ben golpeándome el hombro con un puño

-si, además mira como te ve, no es como si no se percatara que existes creo que tu también le gustas-añadio Jasper, el siempre sabia de esas cosas, sobre como se sienten las personas, era extraño pero era verdad.

-si, lo hare…pero no hoy ni mucho menos ahora con toda la élite de imbeciles rodeándola.

Ese día estuve pensando sobre Tanya y como iba a declararle mis sentimientos, aunque tuve que parar cuando llego la hora de matemáticas, estaban explicando tema nuevo y no quería quedarme atrasado.

Cuando conducia a casa en mi volvo Jasper estuvo a punto de sacarme del asiento del conductor y manejar el cuando casi choco contra otro auto por que estaba pensando en como Tanya me sonrió en el estacionamiento, cuando se subía a su BMW.

Cuando llegamos a casa de una sola piez subí a mi cuarto pero en cuanto cruze la puerta el teléfono empezó a sonar

-¿Hola?-descolgue

-Hola brother-era Emmett, el era el único que me llamaba así

-hey, Em ¿Qué pasa?

-quería pedirles un favor a Jazz y a ti

-claro dime

-¿no pueden venir a atender el negocio ustedes? Solo es por un par de horas

-Cuenta con ello, ¿pero por que?

-mis padres y Bella vienen y Alice quería ir a recibirlos, pero yo solo voy a ser quien maneje mi bebe, así que nadie se puede quedar en el negocio, por eso pensé en ti y en Jasper.

-por supuesto, ahora le aviso y vamos allí...pero no pensaste en Rose-lo pique

-no,gracias no quiero que tenga que estar en un lugar rodeada de tantos muchachos-gruño

-¿por que te gusta?-pregunte, sabia que era asi, yo estaba enamorado desde hace dos años, sabia como uno se comportaba cuando eso ocurria, pero era muy gracioso el como Emmett se ponia nervioso a la mencion de Rosalie cuando Jasper o yo estabamos presentes, creo que es que nos tiene miedo aunque el es mas grande que Jazz o yo, aunque la idea no dejaba de ser graciosa...

-¿y como esta esa amiga tuya...Tanya?-contraataco

-¿no tenias que ir a buscar a tu hermana al aeropuerto?-gruñi, haciwndo que soltase una risotada, sabia que sino empezaria a cargarme sobre Tanya

-jaja, gracias bro te debo una

-me encargare de cobrártela al final del día-bromee

-ok Ed Alice esta hiperactiva así que mejor cuelgo para que pueda llamar a Bella, a pesar de que LA VA A VER EN UN PAR DE HORAS-grito Em para que Al lo escuche, yo solo me carcajee cuando escuche un golpe de fondo

-Bueno te tengo que dejar antes de que Alice encuentre la llave y abra la puerta, te veo en el negocio ¡adiós!-dijo Emmett a toda velocidad y colgó yo solo pude reír un poco mas.

Después me cambie de ropa y baje para avisar a Jasper, pero no vi a nadie, entonces entre en la cocina, pero solo estaba mama lavando los platos

-ma ¿viste a Jazz?

-no querido, pero creo que se fue a el negocio de tu amigo.

-ah, bueno y…puedo hacerte una pregunta ma-estuve pesando sobre esto y estaba decidido a preguntarle. Nunca tuve problemas al hablar con Esme asi que supuse que ella era la que mejor me iba a aconsejar sobre este tema. Ademas podia ir dentro de un rato al negocio apostaba cualquier cosa a que Jasper fue alli por que Alice lo llamo sin que Emmett supiera

-por supuesto querido adelante

-bueno, mira hay una chica…su nombre es Tanya-empece apoyando la espalda en la encimera a su lado

-y esta chica, Tanya, te gusta ¿no?-dijo sonriendo sin mirarme y siguiendo con su labor.

-si, mucho, creo que estoy enamorado de ella

-aja, ¿y se lo vas a decir?

-bueno no se, lo que pasa es que todos sus amigos se creen que son lo mejor y que nadie esta a su altura-dije escupiendo las ultimas palabras aquello era indignante para mi y para cualquiera. Entonces ella cerro la llave de agua dejo los platos y se dio vuelta tomando la misma postura que yo.

-Mira cariño cuando yo conocí a tu padre Carlisle, mis padres creían que era una perdida de tiempo, que solo me haría el sufrir el estar con el y eso se lo dejaron en claro varias veces, pero sin embargo a tu papa no le importo lo que dijesen y a mi tampoco, y miranos ahora tu padre tiene un estupendo trabajo tres hermosos hijos y nos seguimos amando…hijo, cuando el amor es verdadero nada ni nadie importa mas que eso-dijo mirándome, me sorprendió un poco lo de sus padres pero, aunque no lo quisiese admitir, esas palabras me dieron aliento para decirle a Tanya lo que sentía por ella

-gracias mamá, de verdad-dije abrazándola

-de nada amor

-bueno voy a ir al negocio de Em, vuelvo al rato

-esta bien carño, adiós

-adiós ma-le dije cuando salia

Al llegar a _"La Bella Alice" _aparque mi Volvo al lado de ¿un BMW negro? Solo me vino una palabra a la mente: Tanya, lo que significaba:élite...oh,no ¿Qué demonios hacia la élite en un lugar para lo que ellos consideraban "inferiores"?

Entre al negocio y lo primero que vi fue a Emmett atendiendo a unos clientes de la barra, mientras que Jasper al parecer estaba en la cocina.

No pude apartar la vista de la hermosa mujer que estaba inclinada sobre la barra…

* * *

**chan chan ¿quien sera la mujer q sta n l negocio? ahh, es muy facil lo siento pro yo no tngo madera para el suspenso jaja..!!!**

**bueno esto fue otra parte de ska8er boi asi qqqq... muchas gracias a vicmicullen y addiction studio x agregarm a favotits y a ls q nombre l cap pasado x acrlo tambn !!!! ls kieroooooooo!!! besos de los q da Edward al final de Luna Nueva o cuando bella es vampiro en amanecer!!!!!!!! nsss leemos bye!!(si alguien d Just...lee sto voy a tratar d actualizar pronto) bueno eso esto....!!!!!!!!!!!!bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: nada de esto me pertenece todo es de la fantastica Stephenie Meyer excepto la idea aunq dbria dcir q s d Avril Lavigne de la cancion Ska8er Boi!!**

Cap3

Tanya estaba alli, hermosa como siempre, inclinada sobre la barra esperando ser atendida, como si hubiera recibido una descarga electrica camine hacia detrás de la barra y salude a Seth, un empleado de Alice, el mas reciente, al principio me extraño que no estuvieran los otros empleados: Sam, Quil y Paul, creo que eran sus nombres, pero Seth me dijo que ellos se habian ido por que querian recibir a Bella tambien por que algo asi como que se habian criado juntos y ansiaban verla de nuevo y lo habian dejado a el para que los cubra, no se no le preste mucha atención, solo me dirigi hacia Tanya y dije:

-hola, bienvenida a "la bella Alice" ¿desea ordenar algo?-le dije en tono de broma

-Edward, no sabia que trabajaras aquí-dijo abriendo los ojos, exagerando la sorpresa demasiado, para ser creible.

-bueno en realidad no trabajo aquí, estoy ayudando a un amigo

-ah, ¿entonces vienes seguido por aquí?-pregunto con fimjida indiferencia lo que hizo mi corazon hincharse al saber que mentia y sabia que si lo hacia era por algo, realmente deseaba que ese algo sea yo

-si, mas o menos, estoy ayudando a un amigo ¿y tu? No sabia que te gustaran los lugares como estos-dije haciendo alusion a las chicas metaleras del rincon mas alejado y a la pareja de goticos del otro lado de la barra.

-ah, bueno…la verdad es que no, pero eh,…Jess queria venir, oyo hablar del lugar y dijo que queria venir.-dijo nerviosamente, al mirar fugazmente hacia Jessica, mirando como si el lugar la hubiera ofendido, las demas mesas, lo que me dio una gran satisfacción al saber, que no era por Jessica que habia venido realmente

-bueno, y ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

-eh…-Tanya observo nerviosamente hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina, pero antes que dijera nada dije:

-¿tal vez te gustaria una pizza?-ofreci fue lo primero que pense que todo el mundo comiera, aunque no sabia si las huecas de la elite comieran algo siquiera, yo estaba muy ocupado en los almuerzos mirandola a ella como para percatarme de las otras.

-si, claro, una pizza chica y cuatro cocas Light, por favor

-enseguida-dije con una sonrisa a la cual ella correspondio y luego se alejo, me di vuelta para decirle a Jasper la orden y en ese momento se acerco Emmett

-hey Ed, ¿te gusta el trabajo?

-no me quejo-le dije con la sonrisa que Tanya me dejo en el rostro

-bueno, parece que te gustan mas las clientas- repuso con una sonrisa mirando sobre mi hombro hacia la mesa de Tanya-pero no te olvides que aquí lo se come son las ordenes no las clientas-dijo guiñandome un ojo

-¿para que venias Emmett?-pregunte ya fastidiado

-ah, si ten-dijo tendiendome un juego de llaves

-¿para que son?-pregunte pero las tome

-para que cierres el negocio si no vuelvo antes de las nueve, hoy sera mejor que cerremos temprano, cualquier cosa ¿no puedes llevar el juego a casa? Al direccion es av. North st 632

-esta bien, no hay problema Em

-bueno y recuerda lo que te he dicho sobre las clientas-grito cuando se alejaba hacia la puerta haciendo que varios clientes lo miraran el y a mi por lo que le lance una mirada asesina y el solo se carcajeo al ver la cara que puse.

Estuve atendiendo a los clientes y Tanya estuvo comiendo con sus amigas hasta que se hicieron las seis y vi que ella se estaba yendo con sus amigas quienes la apuraban asi que ella dejo el dinero en la mesa y se fue apresurada por la puerta, cuando fui a recoger el dinero, un tanto desilucionado por que se fue, vi que habia un bolso en el asiento en que ella habia estado sentada, entonces una idea me vino, tal vez si le decia que se habia dejado el bolso alli se lo daria y podria alejarla un poco de sus amigas y por fin podria decirle lo que siento por ella una oportunidad asi no hay ni en un millon de años, pense, asi que lo agarre, fui a la cocina y le dije a Jasper que iria a devolverle el bolso a Tanya y trataria de decirle lo que siento a lo que el me alento y dijo que me cubriria.

Sali disparado, y me meti en mi volvo, maneje hacia el salon de ballet Madam le'lummier , sabia donde estaba por que una vez tuve que acompañar a Rosalie alli, aunque no la llevaba siempre ya que ella preferia ir con sus amigas.

Faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar, cuando la vi que iba en la vereda hacia el negocio, mirando la hora nerviosamente, frene el coche, tome el bolso al salir del volvo y camine hacia ella

-hey, Tanya-la llame a lo que se dio la vuelta con confusion, pero cuando me vio se sorprendio un poco

-ah, Edward ¿Qué pasa?

-tu bolso, te lo dejaste en el negocio-dije dandole su bolso.

-ah, gracias estaba llegando tarde y no me di cuenta que lo deje alli-dijo aliviada cuando lo tomo.

-estaba bien, ten mas cuidado la proxima

-claro, gracias de nuevo-me beso la mejilla y se adelanto "vamos Edward tu puedes, es ahora o nunca" me dije

-Tanya-la llame otra vez

-¿si?-dijo dandose vuelta, entonces me adelante unos pasos hasta quedar enfrente de ella

_**He wanted her.**_

-tanya quiero decirte algo-senti reortijones en el estomago, lo unico que esperaba era no vomitar, no ahora, no enfrente de ella.

-esta bien Edward que pasa?-pregunto mirando su reloj fugazmente, debia estar apurada por su clase de ballet

-bueno lo que pasa es que…

-si..?-apremio tanya

-Tanya tu…me gustas mucho-en ese momento mi corazon se acelero y pensaba que se me saldria del pecho

_**She'd never tell**_

_**Secretly she wanted him as well**_

Tanya abrio los ojos sorprendida yo esperaba que ella dijera algo, que dijera que yo tambien le gustaba, lo que sea

-edward… esto,…bueno tu…-comenzo nerviosa

_**And all her friends **_

_**Stuck up their nose.**_

-¡Tanya!-se escucho el grito de Jessica media cuadra delante de nosotros

-Edward lo siento, pero esto nunca funcionaria

_**And they had a problem with his baggy clothes**_

-¿Tanya que haces hablando con ese?-pregunto Jessica llegando hasta nosotros, mirando desdeñosamente mi ropa- que no ves que es un Skater

_**He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.**_

Esto no podia ser ella no podia dejarse llevar por todas las cosas que Jessica estaba diciendo, yo sabia que ella era diferente, todas las sonrisas, todos los saludos, todas las miradas…¿Qué ella solo hizo todo eso para jugar conmigo?

_**He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.**_

-de veras pero yo necesito tener los pies en la tierra y contigo nunca podra ser… necesito a alguien que tenga un futuro, alguien que sea para mi…-no, todo lo que ella queria decir era "lo siento no eres suficiente para mi, solo mirate nunca podras tener un buen futuro como el que yo merezco" con cada palabra que decia mi corazon se rompia poco a poco, me sentia enfermo, mal, como si mi pecho se estrujase, pero no le dejaria ver ni a ella, ni a su estupida amiga eso, nunca.

-ay, vamos Tanya el no vale la pena que lleguemos tarde a ballet-dijo esa cual…Jessica tirando del brazo de Tanya cuando llego junto a nosotros

-eh, nos vemos chico y gracias por lo de mi bolso-dijo Tanya llendose

-No importa-le respodi, pero no se si me oyo, y tampoco me importo lo unico que queria era desaparecer. Me subi al auto, puse musica alta y conduje y conduje, sin importarme nada, tratando de olvidar a Tanya, a sus amigos, y el dolor, el dolor de amar y no ser correspondido, era horrible…

**oooooooaaaa bueno rcien abia scrito un saludo mjor pro mi xqria eh, kiero dcir computadora, c xplosito o algo asi y borro lo q scribi asi q solo ls digo ooolllaaaa , gracias x sus rr a tdsss!!!!!, spro q stn bnn, para ls q kiern sabbrrr Bella va star dntro d poko c sta acrcando uuuhhhh!!! y please comenten!!!!!!!!!!!bbbbbbbyyyyeeee!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: nada d sto s mio lamntablmnt ls prsonajs son d stepheni meyer ( m pregunto por q no m regalara a Edward?????? oh, bueno m conformo con Jake!!) y la idea es mia aunq sta basada n la cancion d mi interpret fav. Avie Lavigne!! la kncion Ska8r Boi!!

Estuve conduciendo un rato mas, sin poder quitarme de la cabeza lo ocurrido con Tanya

"_Tanya tu…me gustas mucho"_ idiota, idiota, idiota,"_Edward lo siento, pero esto nunca funcionaria";"necesito tener los pies en la tierra";"necesito alguien que sea para mi"; __**"alguien que tenga un futuro**_"; claro, ahora lo entendía, Tanya no era diferente a las chicas de la élite, era una superficial "necesito, necesito, necesito", "yo, yo, yo" a ella no le importaba nadie que no fuera ella y su estúpido futuro, la odiaba por eso, la odiaba por haberme hecho creer que era diferente, la odiaba por haberme engañado y enamorarme por dos años, la odiaba por que ejercía tanto poder sobre mi que no podía odiarla…

Estuve conduciendo no se cuanto tiempo podian haber sido tanto veinte minutos como doce horas, pero poco me importaba solo quería olvidar, olvidar a Tanya, a su estúpida élite, a las malditas "diferencias" que la alejaban de mi, olvidarme de todo, luego de estar así no se cuanto me dirigí a casa, lo único que quería era acostarme y dormir sin soñar, pero cuando iba a entrar a casa revise en mi bolsillo y saque no la llave de la puerta sino el juego que me había dado Emmett, con todo eso de Tanya lo había olvidado por completo.

Suspire, debía devolverle las llaves a Emmett o me mataría. Subí a mi volvo y conduje a su casa, esperaba que ya haya llegado a su casa del aeropuerto, no me apetecía ir al local y que Jasper me preguntara que paso con… Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí manejando hasta la dirección.

North st 629, 630, 631, 632. Aparque fuera y Salí del coche, pique varias veces la puerta pero nadie atendía y después me di cuenta que estaba abierta, entre y llame pero nadie contesto asi que mire hacia la escalera y vi una puerta abierta, no es que sea chismoso, o algo pero Emmett podría estar alli…

Cuando subi escuche una dulce melodia detrás de la puerta y el sonido de una guitarra cuando me asome me sorprendio lo que vi

_**If i Can change the ways**_

_**I'll tell you how i feel**_

_**If i Could change ours worlds **_

_**I'll finish in love with you**_

_**But the lies are here**_

_**And the time pass like**_

_**A Chess game, now**_

_**I can't still love you**_

_**Cause you think "yes,i do"**_

_**But you answer me "oh,no"**_

_**You drive me crazy with**_

_**Your change of mood**_

…era el cuarto de una chica decorado en azul pálido repleto de libros en una pared y una ventana al lado de la cama. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue quien estaba allí, era una chica mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, con el pelo castaño oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos por el strapless negro que llevaba el cual acentuaba su pálida piel, no me moví, ni siquiera me atreví a respirar era un imagen tan pacifica, en un recodo de mi mente mi consciencia se pregunto quien seria aquella muchacha tan angelical, aunque no me importo mucho solo quería escucharla cantar y olvidar mis problemas…

_**So tell me with true**_

_**Did you love me?, come on**_

_**You don't see i'm here**_

_**After all i'm here**_

_**So tell me did you love me?**_

_**If we could live at same times**_

_**I could love you and you love me back**_

_**But now i understand**_

_**You're losing my love**_

_**It Could be so Beatiful**_

_**Though you kill the Ilussion**_

_**But now i understand**_

_**You're losing my love…**_

Mi burbuja se rompió demasiado pronto, la chica levanto la vista y me vi, parecía sorprendida y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado cuando paro abruptamente de tocar los acordes de la guitarra. Solo entonces me di cuenta que estaba en una casa ajena a la que había entrado sin permiso y en la que nadie aparte de Emmett y Alice me conocían.

-ehh…yo venia a...traerle las llaves a Emmett…y pense que tal vez estaba aquí…yo…lo siento-balbucee quedandome atrapado en su mirada chocolate.

-no importa ¿tu eres Edward cierto?-pregunto dándose vuelta y acomodando la guitarra en una silla al otro lado de la puerta, todavía estaba parado en el umbral así que entre.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunte, solo entonces cai en la cuenta que ella debia ser la hermana de Emmett y Alice…-¿tu eres Bella?

-si,… Alice dijo que vendrías a darme las llaves de "la bella Alice", y por eso, supongo que dejo la puerta abierta,…

-oh, bueno,- "pero es raro yo no le dije nada a Alice, ni siquiera sabia que tenia las llaves"pensé confundido, ya le preguntaría después…

Bella me miro y me perdi unos segundos en sus ojos chocolates…

-ehh, ¿y las llaves?-pregunto luego de unos dos minutos de silencio, en los que estaba fundiendome con su mirada

-ah,si ten-dije rápidamente, dándole las llaves, ¡debería de pensar que soy un idiota!

-gracias, le diré a Emmett, luego-cuando tomo las llaves de mi mano, una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi mano, al parecer ella también lo sintió por que alejo la mano. Un cosquilleo en mi palma me hizo darme cuenta que queria volver atener ese contacto.

-bueno, me voy-dije rezando para poder quedarme un rato con ella, era increíble, estando allí, podía olvidar un poco el dolor de lo que paso con Tanya.

-eh, si quieres puedes esperar a Emmett aquí-inmediatamente acepte, me entusiasmaba la idea de alejarme de la realidad por un tiempo.

Estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo, ella me contó que hacia Skater desde que vio en el MTV un video de una cantante que hacia trucos con su patineta, que había ido a Londres por que sus padres tenían una empresa finaciera, no era muy grande y ellos tampoco eran ricos, pero dice que fueron para tratar de cerrar un trato, con una empresa mas grande, que se golpeo la cabeza varias veces al intentar hacer skate en una escalera, que le encantaba el rock, curiosamente, las bandas favoritas de ella eran casi todas las que me gustaban a mi, y que tocaba la guitarra desde hace poco. Yo le conté algunas cosas sobre mi, que iba a la Academia Twilight North Coast, que tenia dos hermanos, admití que tocaba piano por que a mi mama le gustaban mis composiciones, que mis mejores amigos se llamaban Ben y Angela, se rió cuando le comente como había conocido a su hermano, y que Jasper estaba colgado por Alice, estuvimos así hasta que oímos la puerta del frente abrirse con un golpe y una risa atronadora.

-no es gracioso Emmett-dijo una voz masculina.

-oh,si que lo es jaja tu no aprendes Seth-respondió la voz de Emmett

-Emmett, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Bella saliendo de la habitación yo la seguí

-Seth trato de levantarse **(N/A: entiendase ligar, flirtear, etc)** a una chica que nos encontramos en el parque y…¿Edward que haces aquí?-se interrumpió a si mismo Emmett alternando la mirada entre Bella y yo.

-ah, vino para darme las llaves del negocio-explico Bella rapidamente pasandosela a su hermano.

-ah, bueno la próxima vez ve al negocio, Jasper estaba preocupado de que no hubieras llamado parecia tu mama-repuso Emm volviendo a reir

-bueno entonces sera mejor que me vaya-dije conocía que cuando Jazz se ponia nervioso todos a su alrededor también lo estaban.

-a propósito Bella ¿Dónde están mama y papa?-pregunto Emmett mirando alrededor, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que Bella había estado sola hasta que llegue yo…

-se fueron a pagar las cuentas del local, no te preocupes Emm-contesto

-Bueno adiós-me despendí, salude a los muchachos y Bella me dio un beso en la mejilla, no se por que pero no me sucedió como cuando Tanya me besaba, fue mucho mas intenso

Y hablando de Tanya desde que legue a casa y llame a Jasper tuve que contarle todo lo que paso con ella, el me aseguro que no le hiciera caso, que ella se arrepentiría mucho por eso, pero no le preste atención, solo me acomode en mi cama y me dormí, no me importaba que hora era solo quería sumirme en la inconsciencia y no recordar que todas las ilusiones y esperanzas que tenia con Tanya estaban perdidas, sin darme cuenta pensé que Bella era totalmente diferente a lo que era Tanya,…

**(N/A:originalmente pensaba cortarla aqui pero me dije vamos belu solo un poco mas asi que jaja disfruten chiks!)**

Al otro día era sábado por lo que era una mejoría, ya que no podía ver a Tanya, y todos mis amigos se preocuparon en distraerme, aunque no fue necesario cuando vi a Bella otra vez, con Jasper estuvimos todo el fin de semana en "La Bella Alice" desde la mañana hasta la noche, cuando cerraban, con Bella practicamos skate en el parque, yo cuidando que no se hiciera daño, aunque era muy buena.

Nos hicimos amigos rápidamente, ella era una chica muy divertida, y teníamos muchas cosas en común, además me ayudaba a olvidar todo ese asunto de Tanya…

Demasiado rápido llego el lunes ese día fue peor y mejor, peor por que al parecer, Jessica le contó a toda la élite mi "declaración" como ella lo llamaba, hacia Tanya.

-eh, Cullen en verdad pensaste que una chica como Tanya se fijaría en alguien como tu-dijo el maldito idiota de Mike, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-si, por favor mirate, eres un perdedor-añadio Jessica que se encontraba al lado de su novio, deseñosamente.

-si, bueno al menos yo no luzco unos cuernos tan grandes que me impiden pasar por la puerta-les respondí cargado de ira, a lo que la repuesta fue inmediata Mike se adelanto hacia mi dispuesto a pegarme y yo también lo hice, no iba a aguantar sus estúpidas bromas, luego sus amigos lo flaquearon tratando de venir por mi y Jessica sonrió triunfante cuando su novio me pego, pero yo no me quede atrás y comencé a repartir golpes, por suerte para mi, luego llegaron Ben y Jasper para ayudarme con Tyler y Eric, el nerd de la élite. De pronto la lucha se volvió peor cuando nos empezamos a pegar entre todos, hasta Angela, que llego después empezó a pelearse contra Jessica tirando de su pelo…

Después de pegarle un puñetazo a Mike en el estomago, llego el preceptor, quien paro la pelea, y disperso a los alumnos que habían estado mirando el show, cuando todos se fueron a sus clases correspondientes, nos llevo a gritos a la dirección, excepto a Jessica que dijo que debía ir a la enfermería por que su nariz no paraba de sangrar allí me encontré con la persona que menos esperaba

Bella estaba allí sentada en una silla escuchando musica en un reproductor de MP4, esperando mientras Alice hablaba alegremente con la secretaria, ninguna se había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado. El preceptor fue a hablar con el director advirtiéndonos que si llegábamos a armar otra pelea nos expulsaria a todos.

-miren eso, ¿quien sera esa chica?-pregunto Eric mirando a Bella embobado, aquello me enfureció repentinamente, entonces hablo el babuino de Mike

-no lo se, pero estoy seguro que me la llevare a la cama-susurro Mike a sus compañeros, antes que pudiera hacer nada ese idiota estaba parado enfrente de ella, quien levanto la vista

-hola preciosa, ¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa en un lugar como este?-pregunto con una voz asquerosa lanzandole una mirada lasciva. Entonces Bella se quito los auriculares y le pregunto.

-lo siento ¿que dijiste?

-¿Qué, que hace en un lugar como este una chica tan hermosa?-repitió Mike impaciente, a lo que Bella lo miro como si fuera un extraterrestre, y respondió:

-eh, esta es una escuela, creo que es obvio lo que hago aquí-respondió Bella lentamente, como si hablara con un discapacitado mental, a lo que tuve que toser para ocultar la risa que quería salir. Entonces Alice se fijo en mi y dijo con su voz cantarina cargada de entusiasmo:

-¡Jazz, Edward!

Al oír eso Bella sonrió radiante, haciendo que Mike pensara que era por el, pero luego se giro y nuestras miradas se encontraron haciéndome sonreír de vuelta, era increíble el poder que ejercía sobre mi, entonces se levanto y camino hacia mi, mientras Alice saltaba hacia un Jasper muy alegre y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla diciendo "hola Edward" pero de pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y pregunto preocupada:

-¿Qué te paso?-pasando su mano sobre mi mejilla roja, por el golpe del imbécil de Mike, me olvide de todo cuando su suave piel toco mi cara, sintiendo nuevamente la energía eléctrica que sentí la ultima vez.

-No es nada-le dije, en ese momento llego el director y me tuve que despedir de Bella, no nos amonesto, por que eramos buenos estudiantes, bueno al menos Jazz, Ben, Angie, Eric y yo, pero nos dio un trabajo sobre civica, y la violencia para que lo entreguemos el miércoles en su oficina **(N/A:eso lo hace mi prof. De sociales cuando pasa algo como esto)**.

Cuando pudimos irnos Bella y Alice no estaban asi que me senti un poco triste, pero cuando las clases terminaron me quede sorprendido al ver un Porsche amarillo 911 turbo, en el que estaba recostadas Bella y Alice

-¿quieres dar una vuelta Edward?-pregunto Bella con una hermosa sonrisa…

**ola a todos como estan?? espero q bien quisiera disculparme x no actualizar ast sta ora d la noche pro es q staba dprimida xq m ntr d la muert d 1 d mis scritoras d ff favoritas Daddy's Little Cannibal, la pobre solo tenia 18 años y un gran futuro, pero por culpa de 1 conductor borracho no va a poder seguir con su vida, es horrible y me dejo muy shokeada yo amo sus historias y el enterarme algo como esto me pego muy mal es horrible, ademas lei q nadie sabe el fin de sus istorias xq no tienen la contraseña eso me izo feliz xq nadie, nunca podria igualar su forma de escribir y su inteligencia, espero q n stos moments st dond st no sufra...**

**bueno, no kiero ablar d eso aora s trist y no m kiero ponr mal asi q bueno pasems a otrs tmas mas livians: LES GUSTO EL CAP???? ayy spro q si APARECIO BELLA!!!! wii!! lo q muchas esperaban... **

**y por supuesto MISSJU q puedes fundar un club yo odio a tanya stoi sgura q muchs lo acn asi q kien c anota?????!!!**

**Spero q ls aya gustado l cap. tiene pelea y todo y otra cosa amo a angie (aunq no como a mi ed XD) x abrl pgado a Jessica n su orribl cara muajamuajajaja!!!!! aaaayy quisiera sguir ablando pro m tngo q ir a si q muchas gracias a ts x sus lindos rr ya sabn Disastro, Adittion Studio, Sakuritta Uchiva, Missju, Alex Leon, princesaamy, aridenere, vicmicullen, k4ariiitho, karo de cullen Jonas, Becky abc2, abby, lili-cherry-uhiha y Emily (wow dij a tds ls q m djaron rr!!! la prox ls d ls alrts lo prometo!!!!) un beso muy grande a todas y nos leemos..**

**P.D: si les interesa saber la cancion no tiene interprete es 1 combinacion de est fic y 1 kncion q ic para mi ermano (q nunk leyo ni va a leer!!!xd) cuando la chica d la q staba enamorado "muy sutilmente" lo mando a freir churros y lo kmbio x otro... bueno ya dicho eso y divulgada parte de la vida intima de mi hermano n la web me despido abrazos d oso tipo emmett**

**yyyyyy R&R q stan pagando la universidad de mis ijos jaja ni ahi!!!!!**

**Chelu/ Lady_Baby Mar**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE SNIFSNIF TODO ES DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHENIE MEYER Y LA IDEA ESTA BASADA EN LA CANCION DE AVIE LAVIGNE SKA8ER BOI!!!

Cap6:

EPOV

Habían pasado unos seis meses, faltaba solo una semana para la graduación, todavía recuerdo el día que pasamos con Alice y Bella: Bella y yo en mi volvo, la música al tope, cantando a pleno pulmón canciones de rock, pasando los limites de velocidad, cuando Bella se dio cuenta a que velocidad conducía casi me echa del auto. Después de eso Alice y Jasper se pusieron de novios y me sentí muy feliz por que mi hermano haya encontrado a alguien como Alice, hiperactiva y todo pero muy buena gente y una muy buena amiga, me sorprendí mucho cuando Rosalie se entero de lo que había pasado con Tanya y su grupito, no creí que hiciera algo como lo que hizo pero se peleo con Tanya, y renuncio a seguir perteneciendo a la élite, ahora es la novia de Emmett y mejor amiga de Bella y de Alice, no podía estar mas feliz de que mi hermanita haya recapacitado y dejado de estar con esos malditos superficiales...

Aunque la verdad estaba un poco envidioso, todos estaban en parejas con la persona que amaban y yo no tenia a nadie, aun recuerdo el día que me enamore de ella, o a decir verdad me di cuenta de cuan enamorado estaba...

_Flashback:_

_Como todos los días pase a buscar a Bella y a Alice, Jasper insistió en ir con Rosalie en el BMW para llegar temprano ya que tenia tenia que hablar con el preceptor, se me hizo muy raro el que no quisiera ir con Alice, por lo que me confeso que habían tenido una pelea y era mejor dejarla un poco sola por que sino no lo podrían solucionar, después de que dijo eso no volví a preguntarle. Aparque en la calle de los Swan y toque la bocina pero nadie salio, entonces baje del auto y toque el timbre, escuche a alguien corriendo y un golpe seguido de una maldición, reí internamente por eso estaba seguro que Bella se había caído, entonces la puerta se abrió dejando verla a ella,, estaba hermosa como siempre, usaba unos jeans desgastados bastante ajustados y una remera también ajustada de una banda de punk, hace como una semana que Bella se dejaba vestir por Alice y eso hacia cada vez que me sintiera extraño..._

_-hola Bells-dije sonriendole, era hermosa realmente._

_-hola Ed-dijo nerviosamente sonrojándose_

_-¿y Alice?-pregunte al ver que cerraba la puerta_

_-va a ir mas tarde, se olvido de hacer un trabajo de física así que va a ir para esa clase en el Porsche._

_-¿todavía sigue enojada con Jazz?-pregunte abriéndole la puerta del copiloto, y ayudandola a entrar_

_-¿eh?, oh,no ella esta pensando en perdonarlo-dijo con una sonrisa fugaz_

_Subí al asiento del piloto y conduje hasta la escuela, en todo el camino fuimos en silencio no uno incomodo pero habia algo en Bella que era diferente se la notaba...nerviosa pero ¿por que?  
Al llegar a la escuela nos apresuramos a ir a nuestra clase de biología, cuando nos sentamos lo primero que vi fue a ella, Tanya ¿que demonios hacia allí? en todo el tiempo que estuve en Twilight nunca fue a esa clase..._

_-muy bien todos saquen sus libros y...¿señorita Denali que hace aqui?-pregunto el Profesor cuando llego, entonces ella se acerco al profesor y hablo con el._

_-muy bien sientese con...James-Tanya se sentó unos asientos mas allá cerca de nosotros inmediatamente Bella se tenso pero no dijo nada, ella ya sabia que habia pasado entre Tanya y yo que yo estaba enamorado de ella y todo, así que supuse que era por eso, Alice y ella la empezaron a odiar cuando les conté todo. Al final de la clase me sorprendí al notar que Tanya no tenia el mismo efecto sobre mi que antes. Fuimos a la cafetería donde ya estaban Alice y Jasper muy juntos y abrazados._

_-¿debo suponer que ya se arreglaron?-pregunte con una sonrisa_

_-así es cuñadito-respondió Alice muy contenta- ah, y Bella quiero hablar contigo_

_-¿que pasa Al?-pregunto ella inocentemente, como adoraba cuando hablaba de esa forma..._

_-Ed por que no vas por tu almuerzo y el de Bella y tu Jazzy por algo rico para mi...¿si?-pregunto viendo a Jasper a los ojos significativamente_

_-ok, amor-dijo Jasper sonriendole a su novia-vámonos Ed-agrego tirando de mi brazo, estuvimos haciendo cola hasta que tome mi almuerzo y el de Bella Jazz una barra de chocolate, el pobre no era muy imaginativo..._

_Cuando comenzamos a ir hacia nuestra mesa vi que Rose estaba con ellas hablando, entonces Jasper se paro en seco a mitad de la cafetería y dijo:_

_-oh,no olvide que Alice odia el chocolate blanco, no me tardo voy a buscarle otra cosa-dijo alarmado, aveces podía ser tan ridículo cuando se trata de Al_

_-oh, vamos Jasper no...-empece pero el ya se dirigia hacia las maquinas expendedoras de dulces, suspire y me encamine hacia nuestra mesa, pero me pare en seco al escuchar lo que Bella dijo:_

_-no, chicas ustedes no entienden, el no me quiere como yo a el, ni siquiera me mira solo soy la estupida chica skater que se enamoro de el...-dijo Bella amargadamente, podía oír el esfuerzo que hacia para no llorar. Con cada palabra podía escuchar el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose y la verdad no lo entendía, Bella era mi amiga pero nada mas._

_-Pero Bells...-trato Rose pero Bella la interrumpió_

_-pero nada Rose, nunca me vera a mi como la ve a ella, el todavía la ama-después de oír eso deje las bandejas en una mesa vacía y me dirigí a el aparcamiento y me senté en el cordón, pensando en lo que dijo la entendía perfectamente, yo había pasado por lo mismo con Tanya, sin embargo el pensar que ella estaba enamorada me dolía, mas de lo que me dolió el hecho que Tanya no me quisiera parecía ser un dolor físico, que no me dejaba respirar sentía un dolor en el pecho y unas ganas inmensas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a aquel maldito que enamoro a Bella, estuve un tiempo así pensando en quien seria la persona de la que Bella hablaba, y lo que pasaría si Bella se equivocaba, si esa persona la amaba, era comprensible Bella era todo lo que cualquiera quisiera tener, pero ¿Qué ocurriría con nosotros?,¿ seria nuestra amistad igual? Era consiente que íbamos a terminar la secundaria y Bella comenzaria la universidad, seguramente ella algún día formaría su familia, tendría una vida en la que tal vez yo no estaría , no pasaríamos tanto tiempo juntos, no nos reiríamos de las tonterías de Emm, no haríamos skate en el parque, yo siempre abservándola, y cuidándola, no volveríamos a ser solo Bella y Edward…  
Sin que pudiera darme cuenta una lagrima salada cayo por mi mejilla._

_-Edward-llamo mi hermana desde detrás de mi me apure a secar aquella lágrima traicionera de mi rostro y fingí una sonrisa_

_-¿si Rose?-le pregunte girándome sin levantarme del cordón_

_-oh, Edward ¿estas bien?-pregunto acercándose a mi preocupada_

_-si Rosalie ¿por que no lo estaría?_

_-te enteraste ¿No?-dijo amargamente, seguramente ella se dio cuenta que había escuchado lo que Bella dijo_

_-¿eh?, si, pero no hay motivo para estar mal ella se merece lo mejor y si ella cree que esa persona lo es, todos debemos estar felices por ella ¿verdad?_

_-pero que dices Edward no puedes decir eso-dijo sentándose a mi lado_

_-¿por que no?, ella tiene derecho de elegir a quien quiera-dije tristemente, estaba triste y confundido, triste por que Bella había encontrado a alguien como Jazz y Alice y Emmett y Rose pero confundido por que no sabia por que estaba triste se suponía que debía estar feliz como cuando me entere de lo de mis hermanos y los Swan y sin embargo…_

_-oh, Edward lo se pero no tienes que estar asi por ella, Tanya no sabe lo que se esta perdiendo-¡¿Qué?! ,¿¿¿Tanya???_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya en todo esto?-pregunte mas que confundido_

_-¿de quien estas hablando tu Ed?-dijo frunciendo el ceño_

_-de Bella-dije como si fuera obvio,-¿de quien hablabas tu?- creo que esta conversación no es lo que yo pensaba._

_-¿de Bella?; no, yo hablaba de Tanya, Ed ella esta saliendo con un tal Jamie o James, no se, pero igual no debes hacerle caso ella es una estúpida, no…_

_-espera, espera Rose, no me importa Tanya-dije desesperado, poco me importaba lo que Tanya haga cuando me acababa de enterar de lo de mi Bella…-pero Bella, ella…¿tu sabes de quien esta enamorada?-ella era mi única oportunidad, tal vez me llamen masoquista pero necesitaba saber quien era, no quería que Bella se enamorara de alguien que no sea digno de ella, aunque en el fondo sabia que nadie nunca seria digno de ella a mis ojos…_

_Rosalie abrió mucho sus ojos y se puso pálida-¿t--tu sabes que-e Bella…?_

_-si, se que esta enamorada pero por favor dime de quien-le suplique_

_-no-o se si se-a co-correcto- tartamudeo sorprendida al parecer que le haya preguntado eso y no sobre Tanya_

_-por favor Rosalie tu no entiendes debo saberlo-le repetí totalmente desesperado y poniendo toda la amargura que sentía en cada palabra. Al parecer mi hermana lo sintió y se compadeció por que dijo:_

_-bueno Edward, Bella…_

_-si-la apremie_

_-ella…-asentí con la cabeza alentándola a seguir-ella…te ama_

_Silencio, eso era lo que se escuchaba en el aparcamiento, pero en mi interior todo era un torbellino, ¿Qué?, ¿Bella enamorada de…mi? Sin embargo a pesar de toda la confusión y la negación que sentía al pensar que Rose se equivoco sentí como algo cálido invadía mi pecho y como me sentía feliz, eufórico ante la mínima posibilidad de que ello fuera verdad, pero mal que me pesaba debía volver a la realidad, una en la que ella y yo solo eramos amigos…_

_-No, Rose ella no me ama-dije sintiendome peor y peor a cada palabra que salia de mi boca._

_-si, Edward ella te ama, mucho, pero sabe que tu no sientes nada por ella-claro, Rosalie tenia razón yo no sentía nada por Bella ¿verdad?, ella era mi amiga, no la amaba, ese pensamiento no se por que pero me hizo sentir un hueco en el pecho, ella era hermosa, inteligente, divertida, amable, comprensiva, terca a mas no poder, torpemente seductora, inocente pero increíblemente tentadora, pero no la amaba no de esa forma…¿no? fue entonces que me di cuanta de lo inevitable, si la amaba, estaba enamorado de ella, aunque me tratara de convencer que no era así, era una mentira, no podría tratar de decir lo contrario por que en verdad la amaba, tal vez siempre lo hice, inconscientemente desde ese primer momento que la vi, supe que era a quien había estado esperando, ni siquiera lo que creí que era "amor" con Tanya se le comparaba, ella era diferente, ella era Bella y nosotros solo eramos Bella&Edward…_

_fin del Fashback_

Luego dehaber hablado con Rose le dije que en realidad amaba a Bella, entonces ella me dijo que Alice habia tratado que yo me enamorara de Bella mediante varios metodos como el de el cambio radical en su ropa para que yo le dijera algun cumplido o algo, cosa por la que me estuve golpeando mentalmente al no haberme dado cuenta antes, el tratar de que Bella y yo nos quedasemos solos el mayor tiempo posible, y muchas cosas mas que hacian que mi boca se abra de incredulidad todo era para que yo me enamorase de ella, pero cuando le dije si lo que habian estado hablando con Bella era aproposito dijo que no era asi, que fue sinquerer dijo que Bella estaba tratando de convencer a Ali que dejara de maquinar tantas cosas por que segun ella no estaban funcionando y yo solo la veia como una amiga y nada mas, pero eso no importaba ahora pronto ella sabria cuanto la amaba, estaba esperando hasta el dia de la graduacion para confesarle a Bella todo. Estaba muy ansioso por que llegara ese momento, por decirle que la _amaba_...

* * *

**OLAAAA!!! wii stoi akiiii spro q ls aya gustadooo Edward c dio kuenta q ama a Bella y Alice y jazz l r chamuyarn diciendo q c abian peleado y td era para q l st mas tiempo kn Bells!!!! ahh y obviamente mis gracias rutinarias a:**

**bittersymphonies**

**jezzikita cullen**

**KryPotter**

** aridenere**

**ashley cullen uchiha malfoy**

**Rosa Cullen**

**lara-malfoy-cullen**

**_k4riiitho(mira que no le puse ninguna A de + ¿eh? jaja sorry pro la mama de mi mjr amiga c llama krolina y yo l digo Caro o Karito!! jaja bueh para q no t qgs tu superduperextrarecontrerequete lindo nombre espero q st bien scrito jaja qidat wapa!!)  
_**

** alexLeon**

**.**

**OriiCullen**

**cielitoOoObekyabc2**

**Addiction Studio**

**vicmicullen**

**Bueno kreo q s td si falta alguien lo siento stan n mi otro MSN kisiera fijarm aora pro s q stoi q m krto ls vns kn 1 galletita d agua xq m akabo d acordar q mañana tngo 1 super dificil prueba d Biologia y tngo q studiar, pro ese no s l problm l problm s dcirl a mi mama q m olvid d studiar d ac 1 smana!!!! eso si q aterra s probable q m mand d comida a ls Vulturis si c ntra asi q voi a pnsar 1 mjr manera d dcirl...ouhouh presiento q voi a conocer a Marco, Cayo y Aro!!! nooooooooooooo!!!bueno tal vez ellos en su larga sabiduria m conviertn n vampiro o m enseñen ls procesos fisico biologicos q ocurren en la clula qalkiera d ls 2 cosas m knformo!!!! otra kosa veo q al fic no + l kda como muuuuuchhhhooo 2 caps d vida siiiiii trmina snifsnif!! asi q apurnc djn rr y unanc al club ODIAMS A TANYA fundado x MISSJU!!! wii!!!!!!!!!!!!!,,,, ahhh m voi a nfrntar a mi dstino (maldita ROmina!! x acrns studiar cosas q a nadie l intrsa x lo mnos n mi kso!!)adiiiiioosss mis chiks djn rr y orn x mi cuello q mi mama creo m lo va a krtar como sea adiooossss, comenteeeen yy cuidense....**

**LAAASSSS KIERRRRROOOO!!!....bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece todo es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la idea esta basada en la cancion Ska8er boi de Avie Lavigne!!

Cap7

El día había llegado hoy era la graduación y esperaba poder hablar con Bella en la fiesta de celebración de fin de curso que haríamos en casa, se hacia todos los años, en diferentes casas(N/A ya saben es la típica fiesta que hacen los últimos de secundaria para festejar el fin de sus días como prisioneros de la educación) bueno en realidad lo hacia Rosalie invitando a toda la secundaria y Jasper, Ángela, Ben y yo seriamos los "inadaptados" de la fiesta, Rose había dicho que no iba a ser así, pero no le creía la verdad y encima Alice había invitado a la elite para que "vean que nosotros hacíamos las mejores fiestas, mucho mas divertidas de lo que ellos podrían". Aunque debía admitir que Alice sabia lo que hacia, había transformado el interior de nuestra casa en un _night club_, de ese estilo de locales que no sueles encontrar en la vida real, sólo en la televisión, y hasta había colocado una barra de bebidas, era increíble lo que se había esmerado para que luzca lo mejor posible.

Estuve todo el día nerviosa y al parecer Bella lo noto pero no comento nada, la verdad se le notaba que estaba un poco distante, pero esperaba que cuando le confesara lo que siento me aceptara, sabia que ella era diferente a lo que era en verdad Tanya, aunque estaba un poco ansioso por saber su respuesta, ¿diría que si o se habría arrepentido de decir que me amaba?, ¿tendría el valor de decírselo o me quedaría sin palabras cuando este frente a ella?, sinceramente esperaba que eso no pasase aunque tenia un par de dudas sobre ello.

Antes de lo que esperaba era la hora de la graduación, luego de eso iríamos a la fiesta en casa. No se si fue suerte pero la graduación no se extendió demasiado o tal vez yo no le preste suficiente atención, solo se que nos acomodaron de acuerdo a nuestros apellidos, nos fueron llamando uno a uno, nos entregaron los diplomas y nos sacaron una foto, nada mas.

Cuando llegue a casa me cambie con unos jeans negros y una camisa azul profundo, Alice insistió en que la usara, y nadie podía pelear contra ella sin perder. Cuando dieron las ocho llegaron Ángela y Ben para ayudar un poco, Angie estaba muy linda vestida con un simple vestido largo negro azulado strapless, Ben se notaba que estaba muy orgulloso de su novia, en cierto punto tenia envidia, deseaba estar con Bella, y ser quien la tomara de la mano y dijera lo hermosa que estaba, aunque con suerte pronto podría hacerlo.

Al cabo de media hora había llegado todos, hasta la elite, pero lo que me tenia preocupado, y Jasper, era que las chicas todavía no llegaban, sin embargo Emmett dijo que cuando lo echaron de su casa Alice le dijo que no se preocupara que se estaban preparando, yo sinceramente no entendía por que tanta antelación, pero ¿Quién entiende a Alice?

Luego de un casi colapso nervioso, por parte de Jazz las chicas llegaron y cuando vi a Bella me quede boquiabierto literalmente, llevaba un vestido azul largo con una abertura al costado que dejaba ver parte de sus hermosas piernas, ajustado de la cintura para arriba y escote en V resaltando su busto, con dos tirantes uno mas ancho que el otro…estaba hermosa, era increíble como había cambiado, ya que, si bien era hermosa de por si, su vestuario no siempre tenia como propósito mostrarla sexy excepto en esta ultima semana. Vagamente me fije en Alice y Rosalie, mi hermana estaba vestida con un vestido rojo, largo strapless pegado a su figura, hasta debajo de las rodillas donde se ensanchaba, y Alice usaba un vestido negro brillante con un escote profundo y con unas tiras anchas entrecruzadas en la espalda.

Me quede viendo a mi Bella como un tonto hasta que me di cuenta que Jazz y Emmett iban a recibir a sus novias por lo que Bella se dirigió hacia mi y tuve que cerrar mi boca.

-hola Edward-saludo bajando la vista y sonrojándose por como la veía

-Ho-hola estas…hermosa-dije a duras penas "genial, Ed si te comportas así apenas verla imagínate cuando le confiese que la amas" me reproche mentalmente.

-gracias, tu también estas muy bien-dijo mirándome.

-ehh, Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-comencé no sabia como hacerlo así que preferí no esperar.

-claro Edward-respondió un tanto asustada, creo.

Salimos afuera en el borde del bosque que rodeaba mi casa donde, por suerte no había nadie y Bella se sentó en el tronco de un árbol que había allí, yo me pare frente a ella y tome un respiro.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-pregunto

-bueno…yo quería decirte algo-la mire y ella asintió instándome a seguir-bueno, yo…hace unos días te escuche hablando con Rosalie y Alice…-a penas dije eso palideció y se mordió el labio inferior-oí que decías que estabas enamorad de alguien y…

-Edward, creo que se que oíste y…lo siento, pero no puedo mentirte…te amo, eres tan perfecto, pero se que tu no sientes nada por mi, y esta bien, es mi problema-dijo tristemente, bajando la mirada. Me arrodille ante ella y tome su barbilla para que levante su mirad, cuando me encontré con esos hermosos ojos chocolates vi que había estado llorando en silencio, entonces solo hice lo que había deseado hacer desde hace mucho: la bese.

Al principio ella no sabia que hacer pero después torpemente me contesto lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez este era su primer beso. Ese fue el beso mas dulce que probé en toda mi vida, demasiado rápido para mi parecer nos tuvimos que separar para tomar aire, por lo que apoye mi frente con la suya.

-te amo Bella, te amo y ya no se que hacer, Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunte mirando su cara, sus ojos brillaron y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

-si, Edward claro que quiero ser tu novia-cuando dijo eso sonreí de vuelta y la volví a besar. Lentamente el beso se volvió mas apasionado y pase mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso, se sobresalto un poco cuando lo hice pero abrió su boca y encontré su lengua, cuando nos separamos, me sorprendió lo que dijo:

-Edward, vamos a mi casa, mis papas no están vuelven tarde.

-Bella, ¿estas segura?-pregunte viendo como se sonrojaba.

-si, Edward, quiero _estar_ contigo-luego de que dijo eso nos fundimos en otro beso dulcemente apasionado.

* * *

**EDWARD EXISTE LO VI EN INTERNET!!!! **

**ahora q tngo su atencion y ants q m mpiecn 1 lista d insultos ls kria dcir q c q l cap suuuuuppppeeeeerr corto pro ya tngo casi terminado l q l sigue lo q pasa s q td s qlpa d mi ermano, l no m dja usar la compu x q "la necsita para la univrsidad" y o casualidad l pidn trabajos sobre el final fantasy 10 y vr videos sobre como vncr 1 enemigo n l nivel 10! (si claro) ntocs no s qando acr l cap, asi q bueno, solo m falta rbizar 1 poco d la ortografia ya c darn qnta q no corrijo casi nada, pero bue spro q al menos ntiendan lo q digo, y scribir 1 pppoooquito d la parte dl final pro spern NO ESOTI TRMINANDO L ULT CAP!!!! NO solo estoi corrigiendo el ANTEULTIMO cap, y x ai m dijero "ya termina????" y yo tristmnt digo sipi xq originalmnt sto era 1 minific y bue, ya trmina aunq m gusto mucho l acrlo, bueno creo q eso s td si puedo dntro d mns d 1 ora trmino l otro cap asi q lo subo y sino sra mañana mas o mns a ls 12 y pico q s qnd salgo dl cole o ls 14 y poco qndo salgo d mi tortura q s Edukcion Fisik! bueee creo q s td n l prox cap l doy las gracias nombrandols xq aora stoy 1 poco abrumada cn l otro cap asi q adios qidnc y comntn ¿¿¿¿¿quieren el cap oi o lo kiern mañana???, si sn vris ls q lo kiern oi ya vr q acr y lo subo si no voi a sr mmmaaaalllaaaa((muajajajjjaajajaja)) y lo subo mañana tipo 12:30 o 14:30 a si q ustds dcidn!!!**

**otra cosita::: n l ultimo cap (si no ago algo asi como 1 epilogo todavia no c otra cosa + para q comntn jaja) voi a acr sufrir tanto pro tannnnnntoooo a esa "TANYA" q ls dl club T ODIAMS TANYA vams a star ttttaaaaannnn flics(o eso spro) q yo creo voi a rompr mi caja d risas jaja(las q no vean Bob Sponja no vn a ntndr q pued dcir mi ermano """"semejant"""" lo ve y yo d paso tnbm jeje) bueno eso q es td bbbyyyyyeee**

**P.D: Edward NO exist o al mens no lo vi n internt era solo para llamr su atncion!!jeje no m insultn x crear falss spranzs aunq no lo aya visto lo sguire buskndo XD!!!  
**

**aaaaa yy ootttttrrrrra kso nunk ic lemmn x lo q si alguin piensa q n l prox va a abr sta n 1 error no voi a acrlo xq no tngo idea d cm c scrib adms si lo aria trminaria n l hospitl x hiperventilacion al pnsar n Edward asi!! **

**chhhhaaaaiiiiittttoooo ccccchhhhhiiikkkkksssss!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: nada de esto me pertenece todo es de Stephenie Meyer y la idea esta basada en la cancion de Avril Lavigne

(CONTINUACION CAP ANTERIOR/Cap8)

5 AÑOS DESPUES

Me desperté cuando la luz de las ventanas se filtro entre las sabanas, sentí un peso sobre mi pecho y abrí los ojos para ver lo que me alegro el día Bella estaba sobre mi con su sedoso cabello con perfume a fresas abierto casi en abanico sobre mi pecho, la sabana apenas lograba cubrir su espalda por debajo de sus brazos, era tan hermosa, me encantaba despertar así con ella desnuda en mi cama encima mío…

Todavía recordaba el día en que le declare mi amor, el día de la fiesta de graduación, la noche en que nos pusimos de novios y nos entregamos el uno al otro, amaba la forma en que Bella solo era mía, de nadie mas, fui su único hombre y me aseguraría de que fuera así por el resto de nuestras vidas, Era mía y yo suyo…

Habían quedado atrás los días en que yo era el skater de Twilight, el inadaptado, ahora era una estrella del rock, tenía un contrato con el MTV y no podía pedir una mejor compañera en mi vida que Bella. Era increíble pensar que comencé tocando en "la Bella Alice" y un día conocí a un tal Aro Vulturi quien había oído sobre el éxito del lugar entre los adolescentes y quería comprarlo, obviamente Emmett, Bella y Alice se negaron pero al oírme tocar se quedo asombrado y luego de tres meses tenia un demo preparado después de eso me contrataron en el MTV y mi carrera como cantante de rock se fue hacia la cima era reconocido en toda America y Europa, tenia una banda llamada "M.S", Midnight Sun oficialmente formado por unos chicos que conoci en el bar de Bella, sus nombres son Josh Nightwish en la bateria, Christian Sunless en la guitarra al igual que yo, y Markus Fletcher en el teclado, de vez en cuando Bella hacia apariciones al igual que Alice, Emmett solía quejarse diciendo que solo ponía a Alice a cantar por que no corría el peligro de que salte a la fama como yo por que nadie la "veía" eso le hacia ganarse un puñetazo por parte de Al varias veces pero el seguía diciéndolo una y otra vez.

Bella y yo manteníamos nuestra relación en secreto ya que a ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y si lo dijéramos en publico la prensa nos perseguiría a donde vayamos, ya era suficiente con todas las especulaciones que hacían sobre si en verdad solo éramos amigos y compañeros de trabajo (cosa que alegábamos para pasar tanto tiempo juntos) o había una relación sentimental de por medio…

Estuve vario tiempo observando a Bella durmiendo placidamente hasta que la escuche hablar:

-Edward…-suspiro apretando sus brazos en mi cintura-yo también te amo-no importaba cuantas veces ella lo dijera si estaba despierta o lo dijera dormida no me cansaría de escucharla decirlo. Mire el reloj distraídamente las diez y media de la mañana teníamos tiempo hoy era feriado y recién en una semana era el concierto aquí en California así que volvería a ver a los chicos otra vez desde hacia tres meses, en los que había estado de gira por toda Europa y Latino America así que le había hecho saber a mi representante, Marco hermano de Aro que quería dar un concierto en mi ciudad natal, al principio se mostró reticente pero luego accedió así que ahora estábamos por fin aquí, habíamos llegado ayer y queríamos descansar un poco, luego iríamos a ver a nuestras familias y ensayaríamos para el concierto ya que Bella a veces participaba tocando el bajo o Alice cantando, lamentablemente para mi, Bella seguía siendo tan vergonzosa y cabezota como lo era antes y no quería hacer ninguna participación cantando así que rara vez podía disfrutar del sonido de su voz…

Lentamente se comenzó a estirar y luego abrió sus orbes chocolates y sonrío adormilada

-buenos días amor, al fin te despertaste-le dije sonriendo

-aja, pero ahora solo quiero hacer una cosa-seguido de eso me jalo a ella y me dio un tierno beso.-ahora si son buenos días…

Estuvimos en la cama un rato mas, disfrutando el uno del otro, hasta que Bella comenzó a tener hambre así pedí servicio a la habitación, donde supuestamente Bella se hospedaba _sola_, para no atraer a la prensa, yo había llegado alegando ser su hermano y al parecer por ahora nadie creía que la súper estrella de rock se encontraba en un hotel con su supuesta amiga y asistente.

Cuando llego la comida Bella la recibió y nos sentamos en la cama a comer tranquilamente hasta que prendí la tele. Estaba una rubia hablando en la sección de entretenimiento, aunque no le preste mucha atención, hasta que escuche mi nombre:

_-y esperamos que el lanzamiento del quinto libro de Stephenie Meyer, The Host, este disponible pronto en todas las librerías, y bueno pasando a otras noticias la súper estrella del MTV Edward Cullen, termino oficialmente hace tres días su Tour de Europa, en España, y va estar dando shows en California , Rochester, Chicago, Dakota del Sur, Virginia y New Hampshire._

_-sabes, si me pides mi opinión, no creo que tarde mucho en dar una noticia en la que se casa-aporto una joven castaña._

_-si, bueno, se dice que su asistente Bella esta manteniendo una relación sentimental con el_

_-bueno, entonces suponiendo que es verdad, Fans tendrán que esperar que no sea verdad nada de esto, o en su caso, que vuelva estar disponible este joven sexy y talentoso para tener alguna chance con el, pasando a otras noticias, la actriz Reese Witherspoon…_

Apague la tele y lance el control por ahí, odiaba cuando la prensa se entrometía en mi vida.

-Amor, no le hagas caso, no pasa nada-dijo Bella sentándose a mi lado y comenzó a besar mi cuello, cuando lo sentí, olvide todo lo demás excepto lo que Bella hacia, ya habría tiempo para lo demás.

Tanya POV

_**Five years from now she sits at home**_

_**feeding the baby she's all alone.**_

Habían pasado 5 años desde que me había graduado y mi vida si bien no era malísima, si fue mal desde ese día, al principio no conseguía trabajo y unos meses después James termino conmigo y luego comenzó a salir con Victoria, una de mis "amigas" supuestamente, luego se embarazo y para restregarme en la cara que ella era la dueña de una gran mansión y esposa de James, me contrato como niñera de su hijo, yo no iba a aceptar, pero Jessica me dijo que si no aceptaba ¿Dónde iba a encontrar un trabajo?, lamentablemente para mi tenia razón, por lo que ahora estaba sentada dándole una mamadera al Sebastian el bebe James y Victoria.

Cuando termino de comer encendí la tv y no pude creer lo que vi

_**She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
**_

Allí estaba Edward Cullen, el skater de mi escuela ¡en el MTV! Cantando una canción de Rock frente a un estadio lleno de personas ¡no lo podía creer! ¡Estaba en TV!, preste atención a lo que decían:

_- eso fue "Waiting all!" del ultimo CD de Midnight Sun_

_-Bueno Fred por si no lo sabias MS va a estar tocando en California los días 13, 14 y 15 de este mes en el estadio River Plate _(n/a: esto es cualquiera no tengo idea nombres de estadios de California así que dije el estadio River Plate de Argentina sorry no tngo la culpa) _así que a todos ustedes que quieran ver a Josh, a Cris, a Marcus y a el bombón de Edward tenes que mandar un sms con la palabra "quiero ver Ms" al 256 y contestar una trivia o llamar al *2336 y juega por dos entradas gratuitas para ver su show en New York así que ya sabes manda un mensaje al 256 ¡y podes cumplir tu sueño de ver a tu banda favorita en vivo!_

_-bueno Natie ya que dijiste todo lo que tenias que decir, y vimos el puesto numero 1 del top ten nos despedimos y hasta mañana…_

Apague la tele e hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza…llame a Jess

_**She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
**_

El tono sonó un par de veces y luego descolgaron

-¿bueno?-dijo la voz adormilada de Jess

-¿Jessica?, soy yo Tanya, no vas a creer lo que acabo de ver-comencé entusiasmada

-ha, hola Tanya ¿Qué pasa?

-acabo de ver a Edward Cullen en la tele, ¿recuerdas quien es?, era ese skater de la escuela

-¿Edward?, ah, si ¿Qué pasa con el?

-¿Qué no escuchas?, ¡lo acabo de ver en el MTV tocando en vivo!-¿Qué le pasaba a Jess?, ¿Por qué no estaba gritando?

-ah, si es una estrella de rock ahora, ¿no sabias?-el oír eso me desilusionó un poco, se suponía que Jess era amiga mía ¿por que no me dijo esto antes?

-no, no sabia me recién me entere

-ah, bueno Mike y yo vamos a ir a verlo Lauren nos invito ella va a ir con Tyler, ¿quieres ir también? Podemos comprar otra entrada-ofreció

-si, muchas gracias-respondí entusiasmada otra vez

-OK, ¿y viste lo bueno que esta ahora?-Jessica nunca cambiaria

-si, es muuuuuuy guapo-respondí soltando una risita y tratando de sostener al bebe mientras hablaba

-aja, y… ¿tu crees que si le dices que lo amas volvería a caer por ti?-pregunto picadamente

-no se, tal vez

-mmm...… ¿Por qué no lo intentas?, ahora el chico es una mina de oro, joven, talentoso, y sumamente guapo-dijo Jessica, viéndolo bien, tenia razón, el había estado muy colado por mi en la secundaria y yo por el pero en esa época el era un idiota y no pensaba en su futuro, pero ahora que tenia tanto dinero podíamos estar juntos, nada se interponía entre nosotros, además que si estuviera con el ya no me preocuparía por mis finanzas

-tienes razón, debo buscar la forma de hablar con el y así convencerlo que me perdone por el pasado, pero supongo que entenderá.-respondí decididamente

-por supuesto amiga, lo lograras, apuesto a que después pasaras a ser la señora Cullen-me alentó riendo, yo reí con ella, ¿quien iba a pensar que yo Tanya Denali terminaría con Edward Cullen?

-aunque debes tener cuidado Tanya, una asistente suya, Bella creo, pero algunos dicen que podía ser mas, debe ser alguna zorrita que busca fama-comento desdeñosamente

-¿tu dices que es para preocuparse Jess?-pregunte preocupada de que alguien me quiera robar a MI Edward

-no lo creo, tu eres mil veces mejor que una simplona como esa-respondió quitándole hierro al asunto

-bueno, tengo que colgar antes de que Victoria llegue y me vuelva a decir que no trabajo

-esta bien, nos vemos Tanya, adiós

-adiós-dije y luego colgué ahora que sabía que Edward iba a dar un concierto aquí podría decirle que lo amo, y que solo salí con James para olvidarlo a el, entonces nada se interpondría entre nosotros dos y nuestro amor…

* * *

**olaaaaa chiks disqlpn q ls ic sprar pro yo ls juro q subi l cap y aora fijandom m di cuenta q no staba y digo what the...?!! y bue no c q l paso asi q lo subo d vuelta!**

**bueno yyyyy??? ls gusto l cap sta 1 poco mmm...subidito d tono creo jeje, bueno = si alguien c prgunta Y LA VNGANZA HACIA TANYA???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no c dssprn l prox cap va a sr y yo kiero q la humillen!!!! muajajajaja!!!!!!!wiii!!! solamnt kria q vean n st cap q Tanya c la recree ntoncs mientras + alto vuel + dura sera la kaida muajajaja!!!!!!(siiii soi maaaalllaaa jiji), adms ak qria q vean cuan enamorados stn B&E!!! sipiiii y n realidad ls voi a adelantar algo Bella obviamnt va a sr la q umille a Tanya wii eso lo veran n l prox cap aunq no c qando lo voi a subr asi q veo ok??**

**y bueno gracias a tds los q leen y grax a:**

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} pre {margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Courier New"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**ferzy rmz**

**Cullen-Swan'Productions**

**Disastro **

**tatty1**

**aridenere****missju ****princesaamy**

**goodess**

**Ermia**

**Sakuritta Uchiha****k4riiitho **

**Maria Alejandra19**

**ELIZABETH BAGUER**

**jezzikita Cullen**

**bittersymphonies**

**missfefi**

**cielitoOoO**

**MarthaCullenHale**

**alexLeon****Addiction Studio****Karo de Cullen Jonas**

**ashley cullen uchiha malfoy**

**Vicmicullen**

**.**

**OriiCullen****bekyabc2****abby****lili-cherry-uhiha**

no c imaginan l trabajo q s copiar cada nombre dl msn y pegarlo ak xq tngo q rbizar cada rr y cada alerta asi q bueee! no c qjn si a vecs soi psada scribiendo nots d autr (xq c q a vcs lo soi XD) ya q mpiezo a ablar dl fic y trmino contando part d mi vida!! pro bueee.. ya trmin ls saluds asi q grax! yy otra kosa ustds qiern q l ponga epilogo a sto??? la vrdad yo no c asi q ustds diganm si o no??  
buuueeeennoo bye, comntn!!!! qidnc!!!( si alguien no parec n la lista avicnm si kiern y n l prox ls pongo!!!)bbbyyyeeee...!  



	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE TODO ES DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y EL FIC ESTA BASADO EN LA CANCION 'SKATER BOI' DE AVRIL LAVIGNE EN EL ALBUM 'LET GO'!!!!!

Cap.9 (Cap. Final)

EPOV:

Con Bella estuvimos en el hotel hasta que debimos salir para visitar a los chicos, por fin los veríamos después de toda la gira, lamentablemente Angie y Ben no estaban aquí, sino en su luna de miel en Miami, un regalo de Bella y mío para ellos. Igual ambos estábamos muy emocionados de ver a mis hermanos y a los de ella de nuevo por lo que fuimos al departamento de Rosalie. Al parecer Emmett y ella habían acordado vivir juntos pero no demasiado lejos de nuestros padres y los de Bella. Emmett quería mucho a mi hermana pero no me gustaba la dirección en que iban las cosas, dentro de poco terminarían casándose, y aunque me gustaría la idea de decirle a Emmett que desacelerasen un poco, no podía por tres cosas: 1) Rosalie me mataría, se veía que estaba muy enamorada de Emm y el que yo dijera algo en contra de eso seria un boleto gratis a China **(N/A:ya me entienden ¿no?, por la patada que l daria jeje)**, 2) Emmett no me dijo nada excepto "cuídala o te romperé en mil pedazos" cuando me lleve a Bella desde la primera gira que hice, por todo el mundo, y yo no podía, por mas que me molestase un poco, que no vaya tan rápido con mi hermana, aunque sabia y a la vez me sorprendía un poco, que no se hayan casado aun (según Rosalie le dijo a Bella que querían esperar a terminar con la universidad y luego lo discutirían y como Rose era 2 años menor que el tendrían que esperar a que ella terminase) no podía decirle nada cuando el dejo que Bella permaneciese a mi lado cuando pudo haber tenido para hablar bastante sobre eso. Y 3) y el mas importante: Bella se pondría echa una furia si le mencionaba una sola palabra, no me gustaba pelear con ella, rara vez lo hacíamos y no estábamos peleados mas de seis horas con lo cual luego venían las reconciliaciones, pero sabia que si abría mi boca Bella se enojaría y mucho, y una Bella enojada estaba bastante lejos de lo que quería para mi.

Luego de que Bella pidió su auto que estaba en el parking del hotel fuimos a verlos, cuando llegamos a su departamento tocamos el timbre y apenas se abrió la puerta una mata de pelo negro nos salto encima y nos abrazo.

-¡Allie!-chillo Bella contenta y de atrás se escucho una risa estruendosa y algo así como: " que suerte que son ustedes, en un momento pensé que Alice estaba abrazando al portero", me reí un poco, pero sabía que Alice nunca se equivocaba era como si supiera exactamente que iba a pasar…

-no te rías Ed, además aun no me has saludado-refunfuño Alice golpeándome un brazo, cuando deje de reír, la abrace.

-lo siento enana, hola.

-¿y a nosotros no nos saludas?-pregunto Rosalie empujándome para entrar mientras Bella, estaba siendo encarcelada en un abrazo de oso de su hermano.

Estuvimos con ellos hasta tarde hablando sobre la gira, los proyectos, lo que había pasado con ellos mientras no estábamos y un montón de cosas mas, al parecer casi nada había cambiado desde nuestra gira, aunque de repente cuando les preguntamos a Ali y Jazz dijeron como si nada ¡que se iban a casar! Estuvimos con la boca literalmente abierta hasta que Rosalie y Bella fueron las primeras en reaccionar y saltaron y gritaron felicitando a Alice y a Jazz, luego de eso Emmett le advirtió a Jasper que si le hacia algo su hermanita que tendría que salir del país. Después de eso, mas o Mens a las siete de la tarde, volvimos al hotel, pero antes Bella quería hacer una parada para ir a un café, y cuando le pregunte por que dijo que quería actuar normal aunque sea un día.

Nos estacionamos en un café muy acogedor, esperaba que los paparazzi no nos vean, y parecía que la suerte estaba de nuestro lado por que no vimos a ninguno, cuando ya eran las ocho fuimos de regreso al hotel y apenas nos acostamos nos dormimos, mañana seria un día muy ajetreado, ya que debíamos hablar con Marco para ultimar los detalles del show.

Al otro día nos encontramos con el y los demás chicos de la banda en el hotel en que se hospedaba. Recuerdo que los había conocido por medio de Alice que los conoció en una el local cuando pedían trabajo para tocar allí, era increíble todas las cosas que habían pasado gracias a ese lugar.

-bueno, ¿entonces tienen la canción para cerrar?-pregunto Marco

-la verdad todavía no.-no queríamos que fuese una canción de ninguno de nuestros CDS queríamos que fuese un single.

- ¿Cómo? pero están a días del concierto-exclamo sorprendido

-bueno, estábamos pensando en crear un single para este show, algo diferente-repuso Josh

-si, algo ajeno a nuestro CD para comenzar por nuestra gira por America-dijo Chris

-bueno, si eso es lo que quieren por mi esta bien, pero deben de tenerlo para nuestra próxima reunión, ¿esta bien?-pregunto Marco un tanto dudoso

-Marco, ¿Cuándo te hemos fallado?-pregunte mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

-nunca chico, pero espero que esta no sea la primera vez-replico un poco mas animado-bueno creo que esto es todo por hoy nos vemos en la siguiente reunión chicos, ahora debo ir a completar todo para que este listo para el show.

Luego de eso nos despedimos de el y con los chicos fuimos a el hotel de Bella para hablar sobre la nueva canción, pero nadie tenia ninguna idea productiva.

-bueno entonces, ¿ustedes dicen que debe ser diferente, pero nuestro estilo, y nada parecido a nuestro ultimo CD?-pregunte luego de media hora de hablar sobre ello

-¿que puedo decir? me leíste la mente-dijo Chris sentado en la mesa en la cocina

-puedo decir algo-pregunto Marcus, a lo que todos lo miramos para que siguiera hablando-estamos jodidos-concluyo negando con la cabeza a lo solo rodee mis ojos.

-si bueno eso ya lo sabíamos-le dijo Josh tirandole algo de la cocina que con su mala puntería casi rompe una lámpara.

-vamos chicos, no se desanimen, ya verán que encontraran la canción perfecta-trato de alentarnos Bella mientras trataba de tocar algo en la guitarra, cruzada de piernas en el sofá frente a la tele apagada.

-tal vez tengas razón Bella, pero espero que la encontremos rápido sino Marco nos matara-dije seriamente, nunca nos había pasado esto, siempre solíamos componer muy buenas canciones pero ahora no encontrábamos una perfecta que se ajustara a nuestros pedidos. Suspire mientras Bella dejaba a un lado la guitarra y se movía un poco para hacerme lugar, apoye mi cabeza en su regazo mientras ella acariciaba mi pelo.

-tranquilo, lo harán bien estoy segura-dijo seriamente dándome ánimos.

-eso espero- respondí suspirando pesadamente, entonces Bella me dio pequeño beso y prendió la tele, empezó a cambiar de canales mientras yo jugaba con su pelo pensando una canción, hasta que dejo caer el control de su mano y dijo: ¡mierda!

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-pregunte incorporándome, a lo que ella solo señalo la pantalla de la tele, cuando lo vi casi me caigo del sofá.

…_Ms dará una entrevista exclusiva y hablara de todo: de su gira, de su CD, ¡DE SU NUEVO SINGLE!, si como escucharon, Ms va a lanzar un nuevo single, así que quédate ahí que dentro de unas horas vamos a estar con tu banda favorita aquí por el MTV…_- decía una chica de unos veinte años de pelo castaño claro.

-¿una entrevista?-escupió Chris rompiendo el silencio que se había formado luego que Bella apagara la tele.

-ouh, ouh, es el MTV no podemos fallarles tenemos un contrato con ellos-dijo lentamente Marcus.

-alto, chicos, esperen voy a hablar con Marco-dijo Bella, yéndose a nuestra habitación para llamarlo, ella como era mi asistente, algunas veces se ocupaba de arreglar estas cosas.

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer Edward?, nos están pidiendo una entrevista para hablar sobre un single que no tenemos-pregunto Josh

-no lo se esperemos que Marco no haya cometido una locura y todo esto sea un error-conteste aunque mentalmente lo rogaba a veces Marco se entusiasmaba demasiado y no media las cosas, cuando Bella volvió por su cara parecía que no tenia buenas noticias.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-pregunte

-Cuando le pregunte lo mismo a Marco solo respondió "¿no se los dije?,¡tendrán una entrevista en tres horas!", así que deben ir a su agencia donde les harán la entrevista, dijo que no era necesario hablar detalles del single, pero que deben hacerles creer que será una "revelación" totalmente diferente a lo que han hecho hasta ahora-dijo con gesto compungido, la verdad ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad Marco era maldito idota, ¿Cómo no nos va decir que teníamos una entrevista con el MTV para hablar sobre un single que no tenemos?.

-¿no hay posibilidad de atrasar la entrevista un par de días?-pregunte esperanzado, tal vez tendríamos tiempo de hacer un single medianamente bueno, en vez de ir con las manos vacías.

-no, lo siento debe ser hoy como mucho se podrá atrasar una hora, pero como la entrevista debe hacerse en vivo tiene que ajustarse a los horarios del MTV.-oh, no esto estaba mal, iba a matar a Marco…

Tres horas después estaba en la agencia, Bella se tuvo que quedar en el hotel para así guardar las apariencias por pedido mío, aunque ella quería acompañarme para que no este nervioso. Estuve contestando preguntas sobre el Tour, el ultimo CD que sacamos y sobre el single, a lo que solo contestamos que seria una sorpresa para nuestros fans y que sorprendería a muchos, afortunadamente no hicieron muchas preguntas sobre eso, pero luego hicieron una pregunta a la que siempre olvidaba que responder.

-¿y que pasa entre Isabella Swan, su asistente, y usted?-pregunto una periodista rubia

-nada, la conozco desde hace cinco años, es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, y bueno, trabaja para mi.-respondí tratando de sonar sincero.

-¿entonces solo son amigos?

-si, solo somos buenos amigos, lo demás son solo rumores-respondí, al parecer lo creyeron por que no preguntaron mas.

Cuando termino la entrevista salimos y tuvimos que firmar algunos autógrafos para los fans que había allí, fue entonces que las vi. Las chicas de la elite de la secundaria, estaban allí, Lauren, Jessica y…Tanya, gritaban como locas y pidiendo un autógrafo, los chicos se ocuparon de Lauren y Jessica y lamentablemente para mi, Tanya vino corriendo a pedirme un autógrafo, obviamente se notaban un par de cambios en ella,

Ya no era una adolescente, pero seguía pareciendo una plástica a mi criterio.

Cuando llego a mi, me saludo efusivamente con un beso en la mejilla, a lo que me quede mas que sorprendido.

-hola, Edward tanto tiempo, ¿te acuerdas de mi, verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa, que pretendía ser 'seductora'.

-si, Tanya-lamentablemente complete en mi mente

-¿Cómo estas? ha pasado tanto tiempo, me entere de que ahora eres famoso-dijo entusiasmada.

-eh, si, bueno me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, pero se me hace tarde-dije garabateando un saludo, en la libreta que me tendió.

-Edward, espera quería por favor hablar contigo, es muy importante-dijo sosteniendo mi brazo cuando trate de irme.

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Tanya-replique fríamente, parecía sorprendida, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

-pero es que tu no entiendes Edward, debo hablar contigo, no te lo pediría si no fuera muy importante-suplico. La verdad no quería hablar con ella, cuando sabía que Bella estaba esperándome en el hotel, pero pensé que cuanto mas antes hablara con Tanya más antes me dejaría de molestar.

-esta bien, hay un café a un par de cuadras de aquí se llama Luna Nueva ¿lo conoces?-pregunte a lo que ella sonrío y asintió entusiasmada.-bueno, ve allí, te alcanzo dentro de poco.

-esta bien, te veo luego chico-dijo yéndose con sus amigas y haciéndome recordar la época en la que ella me dijo la misma frase.

Fui con los chicos y me monte en mi Volvo, conduje hasta el café y me senté en una mesa a esperar a Tanya. Cinco minutos después llego, se sentó enfrente de mí y me sonrío.

Entonces vino la camarera y nos pregunto que queríamos, cuando me vio, abrió sus ojos como platos y me pidió tartamudeando un autógrafo que firme en su libreta de pedidos, aquello me resulto un poco cómico, aunque no entendí por que Tanya fulminaba con la vista a la pobre chica, eso era exactamente lo que ocurrió con Bella en nuestra primera cita, excepto que en esos días nadie me conocía ya que no era famoso ni por asomo.

-bueno, esto…¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenias que decirme Tanya?-le pregunte, ya que solo me sonreía, empezaba a preguntarme sobre sus capacidades mentales.

-¿Qué?...¡ho! bueno, es que…yo quería hablar sobre lo que paso la ultima vez que hablamos.-dijo ligeramente incomoda, tal vez ella solo quería disculparse, sinceramente esperaba que solo fuese eso.

-Tanya, eso paso hace mucho, ya no importa-claro que no importaba, yo ahora tenia a Bella, con ella me di cuenta lo que en verdad era el amor, no lo que pensaba que era cuando me gustaba Tanya.

-pero, yo quería explicarte, mira en esa época yo solo era una niña siento haberte lastimado-se disculpo poniendo su mano sobre la mía que estaba en la mesa.

-si, bueno, como te dije eso ya paso-replique bastante incomodo, por suerte la camarera llego con nuestros cafés y Tanya tuvo que soltarme.

-si, pero es que antes yo pensaba que no ibas a tener un buen futuro Edward, yo te amaba, yo…te amo-dijo viéndome con cariño, así que por ahí iba la cosa, claro antes no me tomaba en cuenta por que solo era el skater del colegio, pero ahora yo era famoso y tenia mucho dinero por eso decía que me ama. Ese razonamiento me puso furioso, ¿Quién se creía que era?, ¿creía que yo iba a estar disponible para ella cuando quisiera?

-¿Qué me amas?, si en verdad me hubieras amado no te hubiera importado lo que considerabas "un buen futuro"-a Bella nunca le importo el que no pudiera llegar a ser rico, luego de estar saliendo vario tiempo se me empezaron a abrir las puertas de la fama, pero ella nunca le dio importancia a eso, nunca cambio respecto a mi, si tenia un problema lo decía, no lo disfrazaba para las cámaras, no le importaba que yo tuviera dinero, se empeñaba en estudiar aunque ahora lo dejo para acompañarme, ella nunca me pidió dinero, al contrario, ella trabajaba para no tener que hacerlo, y eso algo que Tanya nunca haría Tanya nunca me amaría como Bella, y yo nunca amaría a nadie como amaba a Bella.

-pero, Edward ¿Qué no lo ves?, estaba preocupada en lo que pasaría con nosotros, solo te rechace por que me preocupaba por ambos-dijo volviendo a tomar mi mano.

-¿sabes Tanya?, eso ya no importa debo irme, adiós-dije levantándome y poniendo unos dólares sobre la mesa.

-Edward, esta bien comprendo que estés nervioso, hablaremos luego, ¿si? Te iré a ver al show, estaré cerca del escenario-y dicho esto me beso en la mejilla y se fue a lo que me quede con cara de wft? Y solo sacudí mi cabeza y me fui a mi auto, aun no iba a ir al hotel, estaba enojado y no quería descargarme con Bella. Conduje un poco y cuando logre opacar la indignación que tenia con Tanya, volví al hotel.

Cuando llegue a nuestra habitación vi la tele encendida y a Bella, viéndola. Fue entonces que vi la pantalla, allí estaba hablando una mujer sobre mi y…Tanya. Al parecer estaban filmando cuando ella me pidió un autógrafo y me beso la mejilla, luego pasaron a cuando estábamos en el café, yo solo quería maldecir a los cuatro vientos a los malditos paparazzi.

-Bella-llame, ella solo apago la tele y ni siquiera me miro. Yo solo suspire y fui hasta donde estaba ella, que seguía negándose a mirarme. Me puse frente a ella y tome su barbilla para que levantase su mirada, tenia los ojos rojos, debía de haber llorado y yo solo me daba patadas mentalmente por haberla hecho sufrir. Un ángel no debía llorar

-Bella, amor, yo…

-¿la quieres a ella?-pregunto mirándome con duda y su voz quebrándose, cada palabra que decía era como clavar un cuchillo en mi corazón

-Bella, no, yo te amo a ti, te lo he dicho mil veces, ¿Cómo puedes creer lo que dicen ellos, y no creerme a mi?-aquello en verdad me enfurecía, ¿Cómo podía dudar de mi amor?

-nunca a tenido sentido que me quieras, solo soy una maldita simplona, en cambio ella hermosa…y… entiendo que la prefieras sobre mi-dijo agachando la mirada mientras lagrimas saladas corrían por sus mejillas.

-te amo, ¿entiendes?, no me importa lo que creas, yo te amo a ti, nunca sentí por nadie lo que siento por ti, tu eres a quien elegido una y mil veces, Bella, ¿no entiendes que tu eres mi vida?, Tanya me dejo de importar hace mucho-dije desesperado

-¿entonces por que estabas con ella?-dijo mirándome con los ojos hinchados y dolor en ellos, quería hacer lo que fuera para alejarlo.

-Tanya me vio por TV y quería pedirme perdón por rechazarme, ja, me dijo que me 'ama'…pero, Bella, yo te amo, no me importa lo que diga te amo a ti.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto con duda en sus ojos, así que solo la bese, demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella, todo lo que era para mí. Cuando nos separamos puse mi frente sobre la suya.

-claro que te amo Bella, eres la única mujer a la que en verdad he amado-y antes de que dijera nada la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a la habitación, quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba y alejar las dudas de ella, y sabia la forma perfecta de hacerlo…

Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, cuando la luz del sol me dio en los ojos, me revolví en la cama pero cuando la tantee y no estaba el acostumbrado cuerpo a mi lado me senté llamando a Bella.

-aquí estoy amor-dijo mi amor, estaba sentada en el pie de la cama con la guitarra en su regazo cubierta solo por una sabana.

-¿Qué haces Bells?-pregunte, mire el reloj y vi que eran las ocho y media de la mañana

-estaba pensando sobre el single y creo que tengo una idea, claro si no te molesta que la haya compuesto yo.-dijo un tanto dudosa, a lo que yo solo sonreí y gatee hasta llegar a su lado determinado a escucharla.

La canción que bella compuso era perfecta, hablamos con los chicos y estaban fascinados con ella, Bella les caía muy bien y al contrario de lo que ella pensaba no se enojaron ni un poco sino que estaban felices de haber encontrado la canción perfecta para cerrar el primer concierto en America. Ya teníamos todo preparado para el show y Bella estaba más que nerviosa, pero yo sabía que lo haría bien.

La noche del show todos estábamos muy ansiosos y Bella practicaba la canción una y otra vez, yo solo la miraba y eso era lo único que me tranquilizaba.

-ya van a salir en quince-anuncio una de las asistentes, este día Bella no iba a trabajar para nosotros, sino que cantaría en el escenario lo que seria una sorpresa para todos, ya que si ella subía solo era para hacer un acompañamiento con la guitarra, Alice era la única que hacia apariciones para cantar.

-bueno amor debo salir.-le dije besándola suavemente

-esta bien, te esperare detrás del escenario después del show, como siempre-dijo rodeándome el cuello con los brazos.

-no lo creo, te iras conmigo, ¿bien?

-lo que desees-replico besándome otra vez, cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta salí.

El show transcurrió como siempre, me sabia de memoria cada nota y cada tiempo, los fans coreaban las canciones y todos estábamos mas que contentos, y Tanya estaba, como había prometido, al pie del escenario, junto con Lauren, Jessica, el idiota de Mike, y el estupido de Tyler, no podía creer que después de todas las cosas que nos habían hecho vengan a ver mi show, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, pero eso no importaba, al menos no ahora, ya que luego de unas canciones mas Bella tendría que cantar, ya debíamos cerrar el concierto, y estaba totalmente relajado, sabia que Bella lo haría fenomenal.

-bueno, ahora queríamos presentarles un single, totalmente diferente a lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora-le hable al publico- es acerca de una mujer a la que luego de tanto tiempo he vuelto a ver y es dedicada a ella.-pude notar como Tanya casi saltaba de felicidad, y tuve que reprimirme soltar una carcajada.-pero, no puedo hacer esto solo, así que Bella, quisiera que nos ayudaras.-dije mientras Bella salía de una esquina, vestida sencillamente con una remera negra con brillo que decía 'Star' y unos jeans azules, sonriendo nerviosamente y saludando al publico con una mano, no podía esperar a que empezara a cantar…

* * *

**TANYA'S POV:**

No cabía en mi de felicidad MI Edward me había compuesto una canción, la ultima vez que lo vi el estaba nervioso, pero comprendía la fama no es fácil, pero ahora eso no importaba, ¡me había compuesto una canción! ¿Qué mas necesitaba para darme cuenta que el me amaba?, y esta vez no se me iba a escapar, no ahora que sabia que el era suficiente para mi.

Esa zorra de 'Bella' como el la llamo, se acerco a el y saludo al publico, cuando el estuviera en mis manos, me encargaría de despedirla, se notaba a leguas que era una trepadora **(N/A: bueh, se agrando chacarita!). **Entonces Edward comenzó a tocar la guitarra, era muy bueno, solo que esa estupida quería opacarlo. Se puso frente al micrófono y comenzó con una voz muy linda, aunque nunca lo admitiría, a cantar:

_**He was a boy she was a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?**_

_**He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?**_

Ah, esa canción me hacia recordar perfectamente la secundaria.

_**He wanted her,she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well  
but all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
**_

_**He was a skater boy,  
she said see you later boy  
**__**he wasn't good enough for her  
**_

Canto esto rodando los ojos sarcástica ¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!! ¿Qué estaba diciendo esta…?

_**she had an pretty face  
but her head was up in a space  
she needed to come back down to earth**_

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Oh, no!!!!!!!!, ¡SE ESTABAN BURLANDO DE MI!, mire a mis amigos y ellos estaban con cara de sorpresa y Lauren se mordió el labio inferior ocultando sus ganas de reír. De pronto Jessica jadeo y señalo la pantalla que estaba sobre el escenario ya que era un espectáculo en vivo y lo grababan para el MTV. Palidecí cuando la vi, ¡ALLI ESTABA YO! No como soy ahora sino como era a los diecisiete, parecía la foto del anuario…

_**Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone**_

_**She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV**_

_**She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they all got tickets to see his show**_

_**she tags along, and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down**_

Justo entonces dejaron de pasar esas fotos y me enfocaron a mí, mientras esa cualquiera seguía cantando

_**He was a skater boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
**__**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**__**  
**_

Cuando canto esa parte saco el micrófono y lo tomo en sus manos, para dirigirse hacia donde yo estaba. Todo el mundo estaba disfrutando el show riendo, saltando, muchos grababan y sacaban fotos de esa, y eso no era lo peor, oh, no los que estaban cerca de mi se giraban y ¡se reían en mi cara! Algunos me filmaban mientras esa perra se dirigía hacia mí…

_**He was a skater boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
**__**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
**_

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió, llego hacia donde estaba yo y canto mirándome desde arriba con una sonrisa burlona

_**Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well tough luck **__**that boy's mine now**_

_**We are **__**more than just good friends  
**__**This is how the story ends**_

Mientras lo decía en la pantalla apareció una imagen de ella besándolo a el cuando, al parecer tenían diecisiete años, yo solo quería salir corriendo para que dejaran de burlarse, sentía que mis ojos escocían, yo en verdad lo amaba pero ahora me daba cuenta que yo era la idiota, yo lo había dejado ir y ahora no formaba parte de su vida…

_**Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be**_

_**There is more than meets the eye**__**  
I see the soul **__**that is inside**_

_**  
**_  
entonces se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura, cuando trataba de salirme del publico y cito:

_**He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
How can I make it anymore obvious?**_

Tomo uno de mis rizos y lo enrosco en su dedo, para luego mirarme a los ojos, con la burla en los suyos, yo solo me zafe alejándole la mano bruscamente con la mía._**  
**_

_**  
We are in love, haven`t you heard  
How we rock each others world!  
**_

Cuando lo termino de decir yo me puse mas furiosa de lo que estaba y quería saltarle encima, pero ella no se intimido lo mas mínimo sino que sonrío satisfecha mientras este "pequeño intercambio" era pasado por la pantalla del escenario y mis "amigos" se reían, entonces se paro y camino muy pagada de si misma hacia Edward que también sonreía.

_**Im with a skaterboy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About the girl he used to know.**_

coloco el micrófono de nuevo en su sitio y siguió cantando mientras las cámaras la enfocaban a ella y a Edward, muchos están sorprendidos y alegres de lo que dijo, pero yo no preste atención a los demás, sino que estaba siendo consumida n la rabia, y la impotencia, ¡yo quería a Edward! No era justo, ¡yo lo quería! Tenia…envidia, quería estar en su lugar, ser yo quien cantara en compañía se Edward, ¡yo quería tenerlo!

_**Im with a skaterboy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About the girl he used to know.**_

Cuando termino de cantar, yo ni siquiera me moleste en esperar a que algo pasar, Salí a trompicones del estadio y me dirigí al coche de Lauren a espesarlos, ya que yo no tenia uno propio y las llaves las tenia ella. Vi que venían riendo a mandíbula batiente y eso me molesto mucho, ¡se suponía que eran mis amigos! Lo acababa de pasar horrible allá dentro¡y ellos solo se reían!

-¿DE QUE SE RIEN?-rugí cuando me alcanzaron.

-de nada, querida, pero un poco de gracia tiene, la chica tiene razón, ¿Cómo pudiste despreciar a semejante pedazo de hombre?-dijo la put de Lauren riendo.

-¿ah, si?, bueno no todas somos como tu y nos acostamos con medio mundo, querida-dije sarcástica, ¿así que ahora me echaba en cara lo que hice?, ja, si claro, yo tengo cola que pisarles.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto Tyler enojado, en ese mismo instante Lauren cambio la cara y se dirigió a el.

-oh, vamos amor, ¿le vas a hacer caso a esta histérica?,¿no ves que la pobre esta trastornada después de lo ocurrido?-le dijo haciéndose la inocente

-¿HISTERICA?, histérica tu madre, tus eres la que se acuesta con Mike desde la secundaria y sigue jugando al papel de inocente que déjame decirte querida ¡NO TE VA!-le grite en la cara, inmediatamente cambio su semblante y Tyler grito:

-¿QUE?¿QUE QUISO DECIR LAUREN?

-no es nada solo esta loca y enfurruñada por que fue una idiota y desperdicio un buen partido-dijo Mike mirándome con asco, ¿Cómo estas personas podrían haber sido mis amigos alguna vez?, solo Jessica estaba seria con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

-¿Mike como pudiste?-susurro con un hilo de voz, al verla me arrepentí de lo que dije.

-¿Qué', ¿le vas a creer a esta perra?-pregunto Mike enfadado, a lo Jessica lo abofeteo y le grito: Hijo de put, y dicho esto se abalanzo sobre Lauren mientras Tyler le propino un golpe a Mike en el ojo, así se comenzaron a pelear, y yo solo tome las llaves del bolso de Lauren que había caído al piso y me monte en el auto, ellos ni se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, mientras que la seguridad del lugar trataba de separarlos para llevárselos a la policía.

Yo solo cerré los ojos y conduje lejos del estadio y lejos de Edward…

* * *

EPOV:

Luego del concierto fuimos al backstage donde Bella estaba emocionadísima, además allí se encontraban Emm, Jazz, Allí, y Rose. Mi amor estaba saltando con Alice y Rose mientras que Emm se reía estruendosamente.

-bien hecho hermanita, ¡le pusiste el punto sobre las hies a esa perra!-la felicitaba Emm, mientras Jazz solo sacudía la cabeza riendo.

-bien hecho amor.-le dije cuando la libere de sus hermanos y los míos.

-gracias-dijo mirándome a los ojos, con una calida sonrisa

-¿Por qué?-pregunte confuso

-por haber venido a mi vida mi eterno Skater Boi-dijo besándome tiernamente. Pero yo sabía que si alguien debía dar las gracias ese era yo, por haber recibido a este ángel que alegra mi vida, que no ve con los ojos, sino con el alma, y que pudo ver que yo era más que un simple Skater, era _su_ skater Boi.

_**.::Fin::.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Ahhhhh!! Se termino ADIOS SKATER BOI!!! snifsnif Lamento haber tardado pero tuve muchas cosas en la cabeza, desaprobe un examen y mañana tengo otro de lengua!!!**

**Buehhh y como lo vieron? Esta bueno el final? Please comenten!!! Igual todavía falta el epilogo y no se cuando lo subire!!! Ahhh, vieron este fue el cap, mas largo que subi y hubo de todo, humillación, amor, musica y hasta Pelea!!!jajaja ustedes creen que Tanya recibio su merecido yo creo que aun le falta 1 pokito mas de humillación que tul?jajaja q frase mas vieja QUE TUL?**

**Jaja ah, y si alguien no comprende el "se agrando chacarita" quiere decir x ej, cuando lguien se ase el re 'soy lo mejor' y ni ahí ntiendn???**

**Bueno ya que este es el fin gracias a:**

ferzy rmz

Cullen-Swan'Productions

Disastro

tatty1

aridenere

missju

princesaamy

goodess

Ermia

Sakuritta Uchiha

k4riiitho

Maria Alejandra19

ELIZABETH BAGUER

jezzikita Cullen

bittersymphonies

missfefi

cielitoOoO

MarthaCullenHale

alexLeon

Addiction Studio

Karo de Cullen Jonas

ashley cullen uchiha malfoy

Vicmicullen

OriiCullen

bekyabc2

abby

lili-cherry-uhiha

Peckaa

ARTEMISA CULLEN

y desde hace 1 ratito: Scarleth Draven

**Bueno si falta alguien solo me avisan y los pongo en el epilogo ok?? Apropósito el epilogo creo que va a ser Bella POV ya que en todo el fic nunca hubo uno de ella y me gustaria ver su punto de vista!!!wii!!**

**Bueno x ultimo solo les kiero decir gracias! Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, x dejar sus rr y alertas que significan mucho para mi los aprecio mucho por todo el apoyo que me dieron y sinceramente los quiero mucho, y cuidense! Voy a extrañar esta historia xq es la 1ra que termino!! Los kiero byyyeee**

**Y Comeeeennnnnnteeeeennnnn jajajaja!!!!**

**Besos para todos!!**

**P.D: tal vez haya errores varios pero es q no pude acr la revision xq qria subirlo lo + antes posible!!! Jiji no me maten!!**

**Por si alguien le quedaban dudas aca esta la traducción:  
**

**_Él era un chico  
Y ella una chica  
No puede ser más obvio  
Él era punk  
Ella iba a ballet  
¿Qué más puedo decir?_**

**_  
Él gustaba de ella  
Ella nunca diría que también él le gustaba  
Pero los amigos de ella  
metieron su nariz  
Tenían un problema con las ropas holgadas que él usaba_**

**_Él era un skater  
Ella decía hasta luego chico  
Él no era demasiado bueno para ella  
Ella tenía una cara bonita  
Pero su cabeza estaba en el espacio  
Ella necesitaba bajar a la tierra_**

**_5 años han pasado  
Ella se sienta en su casa  
A alimentar al bebé, ella está sola  
Enciende la TV  
Adivina a quién ve  
El skater rockeando en el MTV  
Ella llama a sus amigos  
Ellos ya lo sabian  
Y todos tienen  
Entradas para ver su show  
Ella va  
Se para en la muchedumbre  
y mira al hombre que desprecio_**

**_Él era un skater  
Ella decía hasta luego chico  
Él no era demasiado bueno para ella  
Ahora él es una super estrella  
Tocando su guitarra  
¿Tu cara bonita ve cuál es su valor?_**

**_Él era un skater  
Ella decía hasta luego chico  
Él no era demasiado bueno para ella  
Ahora él es una super estrella  
Tocando su guitarra  
¿Tu cara bonita ve cuál es su valor?_**

**_Lo siento chica, ya lo perdiste  
Mala suerte, ese chico es mío ahora  
Somos mas que solo buenos amigos  
Así es como esta historia termina  
Que mal que no pudiste ver  
Ver el hombre que ese chico podía ser  
Hay mas de lo que el ojo ve  
Yo veo el alma que tiene adentro_**

**_Él es solo un chico  
Y yo solo una chica  
No puede ser mas obvio  
Estamos enamorados  
¿No has escuchado  
Cómo rompemos el mundo de otros?_**

**_Estoy con el skater  
le digo hasta luego chico  
Estaré detrás del escenario después del show  
Estaré en el estudio  
Cantando la canción que escribimos  
Sobre una chica que solías conocer_**

**_Estoy con el skater  
Le digo hasta luego chico  
Estaré detrás del escenario después del show  
Estaré en el estudio  
Cantando la canción que escribimos  
Sobre una chica que solías conocer…!_**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE TODO ES DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y EL FIC ESTA BASADO EN LA CANCION 'SKATER BOI' DE AVRIL LAVIGNE EN EL ALBUM 'LET GO'!!!!!

Epilogo

BELLA'S POV

Cinco meses despues...

_-¿como pudiste hacerme esto?¿luego de todo lo que pasamos?-pregunto ella con los ojos anegados en lagrimas_

_-tu arruinaste mi carrera, si no hubiera sido por ti, aun seguiria siendo un millonario ¡tu me arruinaste!-le grito el furioso acercandose a ella mientras, ella asuatada retrocedio y tropezo con el sillon de la sala_

-¡Alice Swan proxima de Cullen, apaga esa maldita novela!-grite desde la cocina donde hacia la cena. Alice se encontraba tendida en el sofa en medio de la sala de la casa que compartia con Edward. A decir verdad no me importaba lo que Alice hiciese en la casa pero ahora yo queria ver las noticias, desde que volvimos a Forks cuando las giras se terminaron Los Cullen y los Hale entraban y salian cuando querian al igual que los padres de Edward, los mios estaban cada uno por su lado con sus nuevas parejas...

Rei cuando recorde la vez que iba a lavarme las manos al baño y cuando entre me recibio el canto desafinado de Emmett en la ducha, tarde casi dos meses en recuperarme de ese trauma, no es aconsejable para ninguna hermana entrar a un baño y darte cuanta que tu inmaduro hermano se esta bañando en tu casa cantando Britney Spears...

-vamos Bells, ¿que quieres ver?, las novelas son mucho mas emocionantes, ademas dentro de poco llegara Leoncio y encontrara a su hermana peleando con su cuñado y....

-Alice, ¿para que lo ves si sabes lo que pasara?-pregunte desconcertada entrando en la sala, a veces ni entendia como Alice sabia tanto era una exageración.

-no lo se solo lo supongo-respondio con obviedad a lo que solo sacudi la cabeza y me deje caer a su lado frotando el casi inexistente bulto en mi vientre.

-aun no puedo creer que estes embarazada-dijo Alice con una sonrisa viendo lo que hacia casi inconcientemente

-yo tampoco-sonrie recordando cuando lo descubri.

_flashback_

_-Bella, dejame pasar-insistio Edward detras de la puerta del baño. Estabamos en un hotel en Chicago y hacia no menos de tresminutos que me desperte…y sin evitarlo tuve que correr al baño para no vomitar nada de la suite.  
_

_-estoy bien, ya salgo-le dije cuando las nausias se calmaron. Me dirigi al lavabo y me moje la cara, esto se estaba volviendo un habito desde hace tres o cuatro dias. No habia mañana en que despertara con nausias. Me estaba secando la cara con la toalla cuando recorde que debia mejorarme rapido si queria estar bien para el 28 cuando tengamos el show en… OH POR DIOS!  
_

_Tuve que agarrarme del lavabo para no caerme hacia atrás. 28, 28, 28, no podia ser, no, no, no, no era po-si-ble, no…¿o si?  
_

_Luego de hacer las cuentas miles de veces tuve que aceptar que hace casi dos semanas que…tengo…un…¿atraso? Oh dios, EDWARD!!!!  
_

_Cuando Sali y vi a mi novio acercarseme preocupado casi me suelto a llorar ¿Edward estara contento por la noticia o creera que le arruine la vida si le digo que puede que este embarazada? Esa pregunta me rondaba la cabeza cada vez golpeandome mas fuerte. 'vamos boba es Edward, el nunca pensaria algo como eso sobre ti o su posible bebe' me dijo mi consiencia aunque no logro del todo tranquilizarme.  
_

_-Bella, amor ¿Qué pasa?, estas muy palida ¿quieres que te compre alguna cosa para las nauseas, algo?-me dijo preocupado rodeandome el cuerpo con sus brazos, a lo que me solte a llorar, no soportaria si me dijera que no queria que posiblemente estuviera embarazada. Al parecer mi llanto lo asusto mas ya que me guio a la cama y me apreto contra su pecho.  
_

_-Bella ¿Qué sucede?, ¿te sientes muy mal?, ¿quieres que vayamos al medico?-pregunto meciendome contra el, a lo que solo negue con la cabeza.-¿entonces por que lloras?  
_

_-po-por que m-e vas a culpar por a-arruinar tu vida-exclame llorando aun mas alto y desesperandolo aun mas.  
_

_-¿Qué Bella?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Quién te dijo esas cosas?¡voy a matarlo!-dijo pasando de preocupado a furioso.  
_

_-nadie m-me dijo na-da-le dije llorando contra su pecho y tratando de calmarme un poco, y dandome valor para decirle lo que determinaria el futuro de nuestra relacion,tome un gran respiro y dije-creo que estoy…embarazada  
Cuando las palbras salieron de mi boca la cara de Edward era un poema, estaba en shock con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca un poco abierta, pero no decia nada.  
_

_-¿un…un…bebe?-logro tartamudear aun en shock, lo que me mando una ola de tristeza por todo el cuerpo al pensar que tal vez el no queria que este embarazada. Por lo que hice lo que cualquier mujer habria hecho me aprete contra su pecho y volvia a llorar, claro hasta cuando me levanto la cabeza y me planto un beso de pelicula haciendome olvidar el por que lloraba…_

_Fin del flashbacks_

-aun no puedo creer que pensaras que Edward no querria al bebe-dijo Alice riendo

-bueno, esta preocupada no sabia como iba a tomarlo-dije sonrojandome- y dame el control remoto que quiero ver el noticiero-dije arrebatandole el control y cambiando esa novela barata.

-oh, vamos tu solo quieres ver si dicen algo sobre Tanya, o tu o tu adorado Edward-dijo rodando los ojos a lo que tome un color aun mas escarlata en mis mejillas.

Luego del show los paparazzis no nos dejaban tranquilos, a todas horas en los segmentos de chimentos y espectáculos en noticieros, radios y revistas y periodicos hablaban sobre nosotros y Tanya, una vez me senti muy muy mal por como se burlaban de ella en la tv pero cuando salio en un canal diciendo que yo era una cualquiera que habia engatusado a Edward la lastima se me paso rapidamente. A partir de ese momento los programas la tomaron para hacer rating y muchos comenzaron a satirizarla y a reirse de su intento de parar las cosas que decian sobre ella.

Nunca crei que mi cancion tendria tantas repercusiones pero me equivoque la cancion estuvo como seis semanas en el top numero uno de los Billboard Hot 100 y el MTV hizo un nuevo contrato con Midnight Sun para que yo cantase con ellos en los shows que hicieran, aunque rechaze varios otros contratos de discograficas para cantar, acepte uno para escribir canciones para un par de estrellas mientras me recibo de editora.

Muchos se decepcionaron y sorprendieron cuando tuve que anunciar públicamente que no haria ningun contrato para cantar si no era con MS por que estaba estudiando para editora.

Y cuando Edward muy pagado de si mismo anuncio que estaba embarazada los medios comenzaron un nuevo festin. Ni que decir de nuestros amigos, Rosalie y Alice empezaron a chillar tanto que un par de personas del hotel tuvieron que venir a ver que ocurria, Jasper estaba feliz de ser tio y no paraba de hablar con Edward sobre que hariamos, y Emmett aunque estaba un poco molesto de que su hermanita pequeña este embarazada no tardo en comenzar a hacer bromas sobre ello. Y Edward…estaba bobo sobre el embarazo no paraba de hablar sobre ello cuando podia, apenas iba por el tercer mes de embarazo y mi novio (próximamente esposo) ya habia comprado toneladas de jugetes para el bebe, al parecer se habia puesto de acuerdo con Alice y ambos comenzaron a comprar todo lo que veian para bebe, aunque todavía no sabiamos que seria. Aun costaba bastante pensar que iba a tener un bebe con Edward Cullen mi unico amor que milagrosamente me amaba tambien a mi, no podia pedirle nada mas a la vida…

_Diesciseis años mas tarde…_

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen!-el grito resono por toda la casa mientras un Edward furioso salia de la cocina con una revista en la mano y llamando a grito pelado a su hija mayor

-¿Qué pasa papa?-pregunto somnolienta la adolescente vestida aun con su pijama.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto apretando los dientes y tendiendole la revista que tenia en su mano.

-Amor ¿Qué sucede?-pregunte mientras entraba en la sala cansada aun era muy temprano para tener que lidiar con ambos.

-preguntale a tu hija-respondio enojado, cuando mire a Nessie (un estupido sobrenombre que le puso Emmett cuando a la edad de dos años lo mordio y el la bautizo como el Mounstruo del Lago Ness) me maraville ante su parecido a su padre, tenia el cabello largo y broncineo como el y unas facciones delicadas, ademas de una voz aterciopelada y cautivante como Edward, en lo demas se parecia a mi, los ojos chocolates, las mejillas sonrosadas, una palidez casi extrema…una combinación perfecta de ambos…

-Ness ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte entonces ella comenzo a ojear la revista que su padre le alcanzo e hizo una mueca antes de contestarme.

-yo no tengo la culpa fueron los paparazzis, mama

-¿los paparazzis que?

-me sacaron una foto-respondio aun viendo la revista

-si una foto…¡besandote con un guitarrista!-replico furioso Edward-crei que te habiamos educado mejor.

-pero papa, yo…yo se los iba a decir-dijo con sinceridad-algun dia-agrego en un susurro que por suerte Edward no escucho, ya que su expresión se ablando un poco.

-¿y quien es ese?-pregunto acercandose a mi y abrazando mi cintura por detras mientras ponia su pera en mi hombro y yo solo disfrutaba del tenerlo cerca, no importaba cuantos años pasasen siempre lo iba a querer a mi lado.

-su nombre es Jacob Black, tiene una banda de Punk, se llaman Wolves and Ravens* y no sabes como toca la guitarra parace Jani Liimatainen* es un profesional ya saco 3 Cds con su banda-dijo entusiasmada y con sus ojos brillando de emocion.

-¿Por qué parece que Ness va salir volando de emocion?¿la dejaran hacerse ese tatuaje por fin?-pregunto mi hijo Ethan entrando en la sala. El era totalmente opuesto a su hermana tenia el pelo castaño como el mio y los ojos verdes aunque su cara era igual de hermosa que la de su padre. Apenas tenia 12 años pero muchas veces parecia mayor.

-no idiota, te vamos a vender a la india como burro de carga-respondio Nessie sacandole la lengua.

-Renesmee-le adverti mirandola

-aja, lo siento, pero volviendo a mi tema, Jake es increible, es el chico mas guapo, inteligente y talentoso que he conocido en mi vida, solo después de ti papi-dijo sonriendo angelicalmente mientras su padre sonreia levemente, esa niña tenia un don para manipular a su padre…

-comprado-canto Ethan mientras encendia la tv.

-muy bien, Renesmee puedes salir con ese chico pero nada de portadas de revistas.-escuche que mi marido le decia mientras ella saltaba de emocion y lo abrazaba.  
cinco minutos después mi eterno skater ahora solo el cantante y guitarrista de Ms se acerco a mi y me beso dulcemente.

-es increible pensar que ya han pasado veinte años desde que te conoci-dijo rozando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-y pensar que aun quedan muchos mas para conocernos-le dije sonriendo. Poco a poco se acercando a mi sosteniendo mi barbilla con sus dedos. Cuando senti su aliento sobre mi cara cerre los ojos y…

-¡MAMA, PAPA VENGAN A VER LO QUE HIZO RENESMEE!-perfecto, nuestro momento arruinado.  
suspire y tome a mi marido de la mano para llevarlo a la sala ya que parecia enfurruñado.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?-pregunte acercado a el que veia la tele fascinado.

-eso-dijo y apunto a la pantalla. Al parecer era el noticiero, se veia un auto y un monton de gente amontonada a su alrededor gritando y saltando al son de una cancion de punk-rock juvenil, y debajo decia un titular: INSOLITO SHOW EN AVENIDA SOBRE VARIOS AUTOS' y debajo en letra mas pequeña: 'la cantante Renesmee Cullen dio un show gratis en la av. Memphis con su novio Jake Black, y sus primos Anette y Toumas Cullen*'

…_la policia detuvo a varios jóvenes por vandalismo luego de destrozar un auto y la señorita Cullen fue derivada a una estacion de policia donde fue sacada gracias a la ayuda de sus primos Amy y Tony Swan* …-_relataba una joven en el noticiero pero Edward y yo estabamos petrificados viendo el televisor, ¿nuestra hija se escapo en mitad de la noche para dar un concierto abierto sobre autos y luego ser detenida por vandalismo para que los hijos de Rose y Emm la sacaran? ¡Oh, Por Dios!  
después de todo tenemos a una…

-Skater Girl-completo mi amor sin saberlo la frase que estaba viendo mientras apretaba su mandibula furioso, yo solo pude tapar mi boca mientras el tomaba aire y…

-¡RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!

.::Fin::.

* * *

**jajaja no es 1 revelacion ni 1 vision o algo es verdad estoi aki con el epilogo "mas vale tarde que nunka" dicen asi q no me mate please!! y sorry si qedo corto pero tenia previsto desde que hice el final hacer un epilogo mas corto que el ultimo cap (buehh mucho mas corto jeje)  
**

**en verdd espero que les aya gustado a todos el epilogo jaja Renesmee es 1 Rebelde y pss lo q izo del show es del video Skater Boi y MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las alertas y rr q dejaron a lo largo del fic, lo siento si aora no puedo ponerlos a tods en 1 lista pro aunq este en vacaciones me mandaron tarea de todas las asignaturas asi q ando corta de tiempo(la escuela es 1 v...a) y ak les pongo x q puse * es q son referencias a bandas de o metal Power como sonata Arctica o Gothic Metal como Nightwish o Evanescence asi que vean:**

***la banda de Jake "Wolves and Ravens" viene de la cancion Wolf And Raven de sonata **

***Jani Liimatainen es un ex-guitarrista de Sonata**

***Anette y Toumas aca los puse como hijos de Alice y Jazz son Anette Olzon ( nueva vocalista) y ****Tuomas Holopainen (Sintetizador y teclados) de NigthWish**

***Amy Y Tony hace referencia a Amy Lee vocalista de Evanescence y Tony Kakko de Sonata Arctica.**

**Sin mas las kiero muchas a las que estuvieron desde el principio, a las que se sumaron despues y a las que despues de que las deje con la intriga de un epilogo se sumaron igual!!!!!LAS KIERO WAPAS!!!! y comenten!!!!! Byeeee!!!! :)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lady_Baby Mar  
**


	11. Nota

Omg!!!! acabo de recibir un mensage donde me nominaron mejor mini-fic en el **concurso copa de plata Twilight **y estoy en shock creo que mori y fui al cielo XD!!estoiii taaaaan contenta que quisiera que si no les molesta por favor que a los que les gusto skater Boi pasasen a votar mi fic en **WWW. the silver cup twilight awards. Blogspot. com (sin espacios) la votacion es desde el 17 (lunes) durante 2 semanas....**la verdad estoy :O y apenas puedo escribir XD aunque no gane el ver que estoy nominada me hace sentir tan pero tan...no se orgullosa que es guau!! XD no se que decir la verdad muuuchiiisimas gracias a tooodos los que leyeron el fic y auien me nomino estoy tan pasmada y alegre que no se que hacer o decir XD sepan comprender que estoi al borde del colapso total!!!jeje...bueno creo que es todo (x aora)..los kiero!!..besos a todos....


	12. Innocence, Outtake

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la idea es mía.

**S**oundtrack: I will Be/ Innocence-Avril Lavigne ;)

* * *

**Lullaby**

_**Quince años antes de epílogo**_

La lluvia repiqueteaba contra la ventana y la respiración calmada de Bella sobre mí era casi hipnotizante, casirelajante pero por alguna razón seguía dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir.

Era la primera vez en _meses_ que obtenía un respiro después de los agitados horarios del ultimo tour en el que me había embarcado y estaba más que feliz de poder regresar a casa con mi Bella y mi pequeña Renesmee...

Sin embargo aquello era lo que me seguía dejando despierto a las cuatro de la mañana, mirando el techo, Renesmee estaba cada día más grande y sabía lo que pasaría; en esta carrera, debías entregar el ciento diez por ciento o pasabas a la historia, con Bella habíamos encontrado la forma de adaptarnos a ese ritmo o por lo menos lo habiamos hecho hasta que se quedó embarazada y ahora ella debía cuidar a Renesmee durante los conciertos y no era aconsejable llevar a un bebé a un tour por toda américa.

Pero ahí estaba mi problema, no ver a Bella ni a Renesmee era lo que me mataba cada vez que me encontraba en las noches en hoteles tan lejanos de ellas, ahora que había regresado, sin embargo, me atormentaba pensar en las cosas que me podría perder cada vez que estaba fuera, Renesmee ya gateaba y cuando la volví a ver después de tanto tiempo separados me parecía más grande, temía pensar que mientras estuviera lejos ella crecería y en sus recuerdos yo no apareciera. Temía tanto eso que incluso a unos pocos cuartos de distancia sentía que cada segundo estaba más lejos.

Un trueno resonó afuera e inmediatamente un llanto me sacó de mis pensamientos, Bella continuaba dormida sobre mi sin darse cuenta el sonido proviniente del radio-monitor a mi lado. La moví suavemente mientras los quejidos seguían, pero ella tan solo se removió entre sueños , siguilosamente tomé el radio y salí del cuarto.

La habitación de Renesmee estaba a oscuras mientras ella lloraba en su cuna.

-Hey-llamé con suavidad mientras la tomaba en mis brazos, su calidez envolviendome-¿que ocurre preciosa?

Comencé a mecerla contra mí mientras tarareaba una canción desconcida para mí, pero surtió efecto porque progresivamente mi pequeña calmó sus sollozos y simplemente se quedó mirandome con sus brillantes ojos chocolate idénticos a los de mi Bella.

-¿he estado haciendo las cosas mal, verdad?-suspiré pero ella tan solo frunció en ceño, "_en qué estás pensando Edward, tan solo es un bebé"_ pensé y le sonreí con dulzura, seguí tarareándole hasta que poco a poco sus hermosos ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y finalmente se quedó dormida en mis brazos.

Me acerqué a su cuna, pero entonces lo pensé mejor, no estaba listo para separarme de ella tan pronto, la llevé a mi cuarto me recosté al lado de Bella, con nuestro bebé sobre mí.

Mientras estaba rodeado de las dos personas a las que más amaba, acariciando la mano de mi bebé, pensé que pasara lo que pasara, encontraría la forma de hacer que funcionase como con Bella y conmigo, no iba a permitirme perder a mi princesa, cuando ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente, sentí el pequeña puño de mi niña cerrarse sobre mi dedo y sonreí. _Encontraría la forma, pasara lo que pasara._ _**Nunca te voy a dejar ir.**_

**...**

-¿Estás tocando el piano?-dijo mi hermosa esposa alzando una ceja hacia mi

-si, se me ha ocurrido algo-le sonreí torcidamente mientras ella alimentaba a nuestra bebé que nos miraba curiosa.

-Edward, recién ayer llegaste ¿y estás trabajando de nuevo?-me preguntó molesta, mirandome con reproche

-no, Bells, esta vez no es trabajo...es para Renesmee-le contesté mientras apretaba las teclas del piano, ella tan solo terminó a alimentar a nuestra hija y se sentó a mi lado con ella en su regazo.

-mmm... así que supongo que esa es la explicación de porque nuestra hija amaneció en nuestra cama ¿verdad?-sonrió suavemente, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-sabes que la música es lo que amo, lo que elegí ser, pero algunas veces simplemente quiero ser tu esposo, el papá de Renesmee.

-tranquilo...ella lo sabe-susurró. Nuestra pequeña mirándonos fascinada, cuando comencé a tocar su canción.

Cuando las últimas notas se perdieron, me giré y deposité un beso en los labios de mi esposa. Y a los pocos segundos Renesmee intentó imitarme, golpeando las teclas con sus manitos. Bella y yo solo nos reímos.

* * *

**Me agarró la nostalgia y recordé que hace mucho tiempo _Tuliblu_ me pidió que hiciera un fic con la canción Innocence y de la nada salió este Drabble, el cual dedico a todos los que me siguieron con esta historia, _la primera_ que alguna vez escribí, los mantengo muy dentro de mi corazón, los amo y si lo leen y les gusta comenten el Drabble, gracias ;)**

**Bel Sterling. **


End file.
